


De Mãos Dadas

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Genre: F/M, Hentai, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Depois da batalha no Santuário, Shiryu fica hospedado na mansão Kido e recebe a visita de Shunrei, que desencadeia mudanças na vida de todos.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers do filme “A Lenda do Santuário”.  
> O filme alterou algumas muitas coisas na saga do Santuário, dentre elas o tempo que se passou de quando Aiolos resgatou Athena bebê até o retorno dela ao Santuário. Agora se passaram 16 anos, o que eu acho infinitamente melhor que os 13 anos originais. A trama do filme se desenrola no aniversário de Saori, que é em 1º de setembro, portanto estamos também perto dos aniversários de Shun e Shiryu.  
> Por fim, essa fic é a minha tentativa de incluir Shunrei na história, já que ela não foi sequer mencionada... Ok, eu realmente não esperava que fosse com aquela correria toda que foi o negócio...

**DE MÃOS DADAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Capítulo I**

– Ah, finalmente tirou a armadura! – brincou Seiya ao ver Shiryu zanzando pela mansão Kido de pijamas.

Com o fim da batalha, Saori e os cavaleiros de bronze permaneceram no Santuário por alguns dias até ela ficar a par de tudo que acontecia lá e tomar decisões importantes, como quem assumiria o posto de Grande Mestre, vazio desde a morte de Saga. Com a ajuda dos próprios cavaleiros de ouro, Saori decidiu que o honrado posto devia pertencer a Mu de Áries, tido como muito sábio e ponderado.

Já era dia quatro de setembro quando finalmente voltaram a Tóquio e comemoram atrasado o aniversário de dezesseis anos de Saori, dando a ela uma festa surpresa onde Shiryu insistira em ficar no traje de luta.

– Pois é, não dá para dormir com ela – Shiryu explicou-se. – Está sem sono, Seiya?

– É, cara. Sei lá, tentei dormir, mas não rolou. Foi legal a festinha, né? A Saori curtiu.

– Foi – respondeu Shiryu, parecendo incomodado com alguma coisa.

– Já está perto do aniversário do Shun também. Podíamos armar alguma coisa.

– É – respondeu Shiryu, distante. – Sei lá... Podíamos.

– Você está estranho... – constatou Seiya.

– Estranho? Eu só não consegui dormir.

– É que isso não combina com você. Você é todo zen. Imaginei que nada afetasse seu sono.

– Ai, Seiya, não fala besteira...

– Não sei o que é que você tem, mas que está bem estranho, ah, tá!

– Melhor irmos dormir, né? – sugeriu Shiryu, já sem paciência. Seiya concordou e cada um foi para o quarto onde estava hospedado.

Depois de se certificar que Seiya tinha realmente entrado no quarto, Shiryu correu de novo até a sala, onde pegou o telefone e discou um número. Foram poucos toques até alguém atender.

– Oi, desculpa a hora – ele disse, num tom tão amoroso que não deixava dúvidas de que a pessoa do outro lado da linha era alguém muito querido.

– Ah, Shiryu! – a voz feminina do outro lado exclamou, com uma alegria incontida. – Como você está? Eu estava tão preocupada!

– Eu estou bem. Estou ligando para tranquilizá-la. Deu tudo certo no Santuário. Avise ao Mestre, por favor, embora eu ache que ele já sabe.

– Sim, ele comentou comigo que sentiu que tudo tinha acabado bem, mas não soube dizer como você estava. Você se machucou muito?

– Não, não. Está tudo bem. E você?

– Eu estou bem – ela disse, e depois de uma breve pausa, completou: – Só estou com saudades...

– Eu também, meu amor – ele respondeu. – Não sei até quando precisarei ficar aqui, mas voltarei assim que puder, certo?

– Certo. Eu vou esperar. Eu te amo muito, Shiryu.

– Eu também te amo muito. Fica bem, tá?

– Você também. Vê se não fica sem me dar notícias.

– Eu ligarei sempre que puder – prometeu e desligou. Depois, ficou sentado na poltrona, com um sorriso bobo estampado na face, pensando em como seria bom se Shunrei estivesse em Tóquio. Era uma noite de outono ligeiramente fria, mesmo assim podiam ficar um pouco no jardim, admirando as estrelas.

– AHÁ! – Seiya gritou, dando um susto em Shiryu. – Seu safado! Você tem namorada e não fala nada?

– E eu devia anunciar no jornal? – retrucou o Dragão.

– Não, mas podia ter contado, né? Poxa...

– Ninguém me perguntou.

– Você é todo cheio dos mistérios, né?

– Não é um mistério, só ninguém perguntou, cara.

– E aí, quem é ela? – Seiya perguntou interessado. – Quem é? Quem é?

– É a filha adotiva do meu Mestre.

– Cacete! Você vai ser sogro do seu mestre?

– Genro, Seiya. Se diz genro. É, vou. Bom, eu sou.

– Caraca, faturou a filha do mestre! Seu safadinho!! A gente pensando que você estava treinando e você lá namorando!!

 – Como você bem pôde ver na batalha, eu treinei bastante.

– Seeeeeeeeeei! Você é muito sacana!!

– E você está de olho na deusa – alfinetou Shiryu.

Seiya arregalou os olhos e saltou da cadeira como se tivesse sido realmente espetado.

– Eu? Imagina! – despistou. – Que nada! De onde você tirou isso?

– Aham. É coisa da minha imaginação, né? – ironizou Shiryu. – Agora dá licença que eu vou dormir.

Depois dessa verdade jogada na cara, Seiya desistiu de perturbar Shiryu e foi dormir também. No dia seguinte, porém, quando ele, Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga tomavam café da manhã junto com Saori, o cavaleiro de Pégaso não conseguiu se conter e espalhou a “novidade”.

– Vocês sabiam que o Shiryu tem namorada? – ele perguntou animado.

Shiryu nem se mexeu, mas fuzilou o amigo com o olhar.

– Ótimo, agora liga para a rádio e anuncia lá – disse o Dragão.

– Qual o problema de sabermos? – indagou Seiya.

– Problema nenhum. Só não é algo que preciso ficar anunciando. Mas já que importa tanto, sim, eu tenho uma namorada, ela se chama Shunrei. Pronto. Satisfeitos?

– Seiya, você consegue mesmo irritar o Shiryu... – Shun disse, rindo.

– Ele consegue irritar qualquer um – Hyoga corrigiu. – Deixa o cara, Seiya.

Saori deu uma risadinha, mas não quis estender o assunto.  Mais tarde, porém, quando ficou a sós com Shiryu, resolveu falar. 

– Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo? –  ela perguntou inesperadamente. Tinha noção de que a pergunta era indiscreta, mas queria saber mais sobre os dois. Se Shiryu tinha alguém, provavelmente era difícil pra ele estar longe de casa para proteger outra garota, ainda que ela fosse uma deusa.

– Vai fazer quatro anos – Shiryu disse, sem graça, mas incapaz de ignorar a pergunta de Saori. Costumava ser bem reservado e não falava muito sobre o relacionamento. Se fosse Seiya perguntando, provavelmente daria um fora nele, mas era a Athena quem queria saber...

– Ah, que lindo! É bastante tempo! – exclamou Saori, pensando em como seria amar alguém, envolver-se nesse amor, dividir a vida com essa pessoa. Até então não pensava muito nisso, mas desde a chegada dos rapazes sentia algo diferente movendo-se dentro de si. E durante a batalha no Santuário, quando Seiya estava ali, disposto a tudo para protegê-la, ela tinha se sentido tão... amada.

– É – concordou Shiryu, um tanto envergonhado. Era estranho falar sobre isso com Saori, mas já que tinham começado, até que estava gostando.

– E como vocês se conheceram? – ela continuou.

– Assim que eu cheguei em Rozan para treinar, ou seja, ainda na infância. Ela é a filha adotiva do meu Mestre. E nós nos apaixonamos... Foi inevitável.

– Deve ser bom amar alguém assim... – murmurou Saori, sonhadora.

– Torna a vida mais leve – Shiryu disse, sorrindo. – A presença amorosa dela diminuiu muito o sofrimento que enfrentei no treino, as noites em claro, as dores físicas e psicológicas, o medo de não conseguir terminar. Ela estava sempre ali, do meu lado...

– E agora você está aqui... longe dela... para me proteger – constatou Saori, sentindo-se culpada. Shiryu, porém, permanecia sorrindo.

– Estou cumprindo a missão para a qual fui destinado – ele disse, sem hesitar. – Não se preocupe, não é um fardo. Assim que puder, volto lá para ver minha Shunrei.

– Não quer que eu mande buscá-la? – sugeriu Saori, emocionada com a postura dele.

Shiryu surpreendeu-se com a oferta repentina.

– Trazer a Shunrei pra cá?

– É. Você quer? Sei lá, ela podia passar uns tempos aqui conosco. Eu ia gostar de conhecê-la.

A primeira intenção de Shiryu foi dizer “não”. Logo imaginou Seiya zoando, perturbando e constrangendo a namorada, mas logo voltou atrás. Shunrei nunca tinha saído de Rozan e, até onde ele podia lembrar, sempre se dedicou aos trabalhos domésticos ininterruptamente. Talvez fosse bom para ela ter uns dias de folga, passear um pouco, conhecer um lugar novo. Nunca pôde proporcionar isso a ela e agora a chance estava na mão. Por que negar?

– Bom, se não for um incômodo – ele disse. – Eu gostaria, sim.

– Vou mandar Tatsumi providenciar tudo!  – respondeu Saori empolgada e saiu saltitando. Ia ser bom dar esse presente a Shiryu e também queria muito ter uma companhia feminina em casa. Ficou pensando se descobriria coisas em comum com ela e se seriam boas amigas. Depois que os rapazes chegaram, ela já não se sentia mais sozinha, mas seria bom ter uma amiga também. Sorriu ao pensar nisso. A doçura de Shun, Shiryu e suas palavras sábias, a inteligência sóbria de Hyoga e todas as adoráveis trapalhadas de Seiya... Era infinitamente melhor viver na mansão com a presença deles e ela já não conseguia mais se imaginar vivendo sem isso.

 

 Continua...

 


	2. 2

– Seja bem-vinda, Shunrei – Saori disse, cumprimentando alegremente a moça chinesa que acabara de sair do Bentley prata estacionado na entrada de veículos da mansão Kido.

A namorada de Shiryu usava uma calça jeans clara, camisa branca e um casaquinho verde de tricô com pequenas flores aplicadas na gola e nos punhos. O cabelo preto estava arrumado num coque frouxo, com algumas mechas caindo sobre os ombros. Tinha a pele muito alva, traços delicados e grandes olhos negros, que agora examinavam Saori com um misto de enlevo e assombro.

– Muito obrigada, senhorita Kido – Shunrei agradeceu, com uma mesura. Saori observou que ela falava um japonês correto onde se notava apenas um leve sotaque diferente. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

“Então ela é a deusa?”, pensava Shunrei, ainda olhando para a garota a sua frente. Tinha o cabelo curto, num tom de lilás, e usava uma roupa bem simples: bata branca e calça preta. “Ela parece uma garota comum, exceto por essa casa, o carro, o avião... e o fato de ser uma deusa.”

– Igualmente – Saori disse.

Enquanto as duas se conheciam, Tatsumi apressou-se em pegar a mala e a bolsa de Shunrei no carro.

– Melhor entrarmos logo – disse o mordomo, abrindo a porta para elas. – Está esfriando rápido.

– Sim, é verdade – concordou Saori, e conduziu Shunrei até a sala, onde se acomodaram no sofá. O mordomo começou a subir a escada, levando os pertences da visitante.  – Tatsumi, aproveite e vá chamar o Shiryu, por favor.

– Sim, senhorita – ele respondeu e continuou a subir.

Saori percebeu que o olhar de Shunrei se iluminou ao ouvir o nome dele.

– Queria que fosse uma surpresa – ela explicou –, então não avisei a ele a que horas você chegaria. Como foi a viagem?

– Ah, foi boa! – respondeu Shunrei, empolgada. – Eu nunca tinha entrado num avião e fiquei com um pouco de medo, mas deu tudo certo. Nunca tinha saído de Rozan, então é tudo novo e diferente! Acho que essa sala é do tamanho da nossa casa inteirinha!

– Por anos eu achei que ela era grande demais – Saori disse. – Agora, com os rapazes aqui, acho que tem o tamanho certo. É bem melhor agora.

– Posso imaginar – disse Shunrei. Pelo que Shiryu contara, Saori era uma garota solitária e seu mundo se restringia à mansão e à escola, onde não era muito popular. Sua timidez era geralmente confundida com arrogância e isso afastava os colegas. 

– Tivemos um pequeno problema – explicou Saori, lembrando-se do ataque de Aiolia –, então uma parte dela está em reforma, mas logo tudo voltará a ser como antes.

– Shunrei! – exclamou Shiryu, descendo as escadas apressadamente. Usava um conjunto esportivo azul claro, estava suado e com os cabelos molhados. Há horas estava na academia da mansão tentando driblar a ansiedade que sentia desde que Saori dissera que o avião tinha decolado rumo a Rozan. Quis saber quando Shunrei chegaria, mas Saori respondeu com um vago “hoje ou amanhã”.

Os dois abraçaram-se calorosamente, depois se olharam com ternura. Por timidez e discrição, evitaram trocar um beijo, embora ansiassem por isso.  

– Eu não entendi nada quando chegou um rapaz lá em Rozan – Shunrei disse, ainda abraçada a Shiryu. – Ele disse que a senhorita Kido mandou me buscar, que você queria me ver, e é claro que não pensei duas vezes.

– Estou muito feliz por tê-la aqui – ele disse. – Mas e quanto ao Mestre? O que ele achou?

– Ele praticamente me mandou vir! – Shunrei disse. – Disse que eu seria muito boba se não aceitasse a “carona”. Então falei com a dona Mei-Ling, você sabe, ela mora lá perto de nós e vai ficar cuidando dele enquanto eu estiver aqui. Não se preocupe.

– Acho que ele também queria que você tivesse uns dias de férias do trabalho doméstico – Shiryu disse, rindo.  Era a cara do Mestre fazer isso.  Desde o começo ele apoiara e incentivara o relacionamento. “Talvez até mesmo antes de percebermos o que sentíamos”, pensou. “Eu temia não saber lidar com isso, conciliar o treinamento com o namoro, mas ele sempre disse que era possível.”

– Pois é! – concordou Shunrei. – Acho que foi isso.

Os dois voltaram-se para Saori.

– Obrigado, Saori – Shiryu agradeceu.

– Não há de quê – Saori disse. – Quero que se sinta à vontade, Shunrei. Como se estivesse na sua casa, exceto pela parte do serviço doméstico, que é claro que você não precisará fazer.

Os três riram juntos e então Saori quis saber como era a vida deles lá em Rozan. Já tinha lido sobre a região, sabia que se tratava de uma atração turística importante na China, especialmente pela cachoeira e pelos Cinco Picos Antigos, e ficava lotada de visitantes no verão. Mas também estava ciente de que a casa onde Shunrei e Shiryu viviam ficava numa área afastada da cidade, bem no topo de uma das montanhas.

Eles contaram que levavam uma vida simples. Shunrei cuidava da casa e de uma pequena horta, enquanto Shiryu dedicava-se apenas ao treinamento. Nos raríssimos dias de folga dele, costumavam ficar na cachoeira ou desciam até a cidade para um pequeno passeio.  

Saori perguntou sobre a escola e ficou sabendo que Shunrei nunca tinha frequentado uma. Tudo que aprendera foi com o Mestre e com Shiryu. Falava japonês bem graças a ele e também sabia um pouco de grego(1) porque acompanhou as aulas que o Mestre deu a Shiryu. Também foi assim que compreendeu as leis da física.  Absorveu tudo que podia dos dois e dos livros que lia prazerosamente. Sabia um pouco de tudo, aprendeu matemática e química na cozinha, criando receitas, fracionando ingredientes. Conhecia as plantas e o uso medicinal delas.  A escola não lhe fazia falta. Provavelmente era mais culta que a maioria dos estudantes da idade dela, que só engoliam o conteúdo que lhes era forçado diariamente.

– Mandei preparar um quarto de hóspede para você – disse Saori, pensando que Shunrei deveria estar cansada da viagem e talvez quisesse descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Também achou que seria bom deixar os dois a sós um pouquinho. Ela teria mais tempo para conversar com Shunrei depois. – Embora tenha ficado pensando se devia – continuou. – Se você quiser, pode ficar no quarto do Shiryu.

Shiryu e Shunrei entreolharam-se um tanto envergonhados.

– Eu acho que é melhor ela ficar no quarto comigo – Shiryu disse, e completou: – Se não for um incômodo.

– Não, incômodo nenhum – Saori disse, confirmando o que esperava.  – Vou falar com Tatsumi agora mesmo. Ele mandará arrumar tudo e levará as coisas de Shunrei para o seu quarto.

Assim que Saori saiu para falar com o mordomo, Shiryu e Shunrei acharam que finalmente era a hora do beijo pelo qual ansiavam. Quando já estavam com as faces muito próximas, os lábios quase se unindo, Seiya apareceu na sala. Parecia vir da cozinha, o que não era novidade já que estava sempre com fome. Mentalmente, Shiryu rezou para que ele se comportasse e não provocasse constrangimento a Shunrei.

– Peguei vocês no flagra, hein? – Seiya gritou, apontando os dois com o indicador.  – Então essa é a Shunrei? – perguntou, aproximando-se alegremente.

– É, Seiya, essa é a Shunrei – Shiryu disse, vermelho de raiva e vergonha, e ainda rezando para que ele não falasse mais nenhuma besteira, mesmo sabendo que isso era bastante improvável.

– E não é que ela é bonita? – Seiya continuou, analisando-a da cabeça aos pés, e deixando-a ligeiramente envergonhada.  – Vocês formam um belo par.

– É – concordou Shiryu e, para alegria dele, Shun e Hyoga também apareceram. Com a presença deles, talvez o constrangimento fosse menor. Apresentou-lhes a namorada e os cinco ficaram na sala conversando um pouco. Felizmente, Shun e Hyoga tinham outros assuntos, deixando Seiya no vácuo sempre que ele tentava começar a falar alguma bobagem.

Logo Tatsumi apareceu na sala e anunciou formalmente que o jantar seria servido em meia hora.

– Essa mania dele de anunciar as refeições é bem louca – Seiya disse.

– Acho melhor a gente subir e tomar um banho antes – Shiryu disse a Shunrei. Ela concordou. Estava sentindo-se um pouco cansada da viagem e achava que um banho lhe faria recuperar a energia.

– Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum – Seiya exclamou maliciosamente, deixando os dois vermelhíssimos.  – Vão tomar banho juntos!?

O casal não respondeu.

– Deixa os dois em paz, Seiya – murmurou Hyoga, cutucando o amigo.

– Acho que você também devia ir tomar um banho – disse Shun.

Seiya levantou os braços e cheirou as axilas.

– Ainda não está fedendo – constatou. – Banho só quando o desodorante vencer!

– Ai, Seiya, você é bem porquinho... – Shun disse.

– Nada disso. Eu só não gosto de desperdício. Pra quê banho se ainda não tô cheirando mal?

– Tá, Seiya, não vou tentar entender sua lógica – Shun disse.

– É o melhor que você faz – concordou Hyoga, encerrando o assunto.

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

Antes do banho na mansão, Shiryu e Shunrei finalmente trocaram o beijo que fora interrompido na sala. Foi um beijo intenso e febril, que deixou os dois afogueados e ansiando por mais. O abrigo esportivo de Shiryu deixava ver claramente como o corpo dele a desejava, e ela sentia o mesmo, embora não fosse tão evidente.

– Mais tarde... – ele murmurou, ainda com os lábios muito próximos dos dela. – Não podemos nos atrasar para o jantar.

– Sim – ela concordou com um suspiro, e deixou que ele entrasse primeiro no banho a fim de que tivesse mais tempo para se recompor.

Enquanto ele se banhava, ela arrumou suas roupas na parte do armário que ele deixou vazia e separou a que usaria no jantar. Ficou pensando que não fazia tanto tempo que estavam separados, pouco mais de duas semanas, mas parecia uma eternidade.  “Como vai ser quando eu voltar pra casa e ele ficar aqui por sei lá quanto dias ou semanas?”, indagou-se mentalmente. “As coisas vão ficar difíceis para nós dois...”

Deixou os pensamentos de lado quando ele saiu do banheiro, perfumado, penteado e usando uma calça cáqui e uma camisa polo preta. Shunrei observou que eram peças novas e que ele estava bem bonito nelas. Em Rozan, quando não usava as malhas de treino, costumava usar trajes tradicionais chineses e era raro usar algo diferente. Trocaram um beijo rápido.

– Como pode ser tão lindo? – Shunrei falou graciosamente antes de entrar no banheiro, deixando Shiryu encabulado.

Ele sentou-se na poltrona para esperá-la e lembrou-se do dia em que retornou ao Japão, depois de quase dez anos na China(2). Ele e os outros cavaleiros de bronze combinaram com Tatsumi de esperar que ele explicasse a Saori toda a história sobre Athena e os cavaleiros antes de serem oficialmente apresentados a ela. Ate lá, deveriam ficar hospedados num hotel. Depois, a depender de como as coisas se encaminhassem, poderiam ir para a mansão Kido.

_Duas semanas atrás..._

_Antes de desembarcar em Tóquio, Shiryu tocou o emblema do Dragão gravado na chapa de identificação pendurada em seu pescoço. Ela continha sua preciosa armadura e era a prova de que superara os anos de treinamento. Tê-la significava também que era preciso retornar ao Japão para cumprir sua missão._

_Nasceu em Tóquio(3) e viveu lá até os oito anos, num orfanato, quando foi enviado para a China a fim de ser treinado. Durante o tempo no orfanato, saiu poucas vezes de lá, portanto não havia muito o que lembrar da cidade. E agora, depois de pôr os pés no Japão de novo, percebeu que se sentia mais chinês que japonês._

_Depois de fazer o check-in no hotel, resolveu dar uma volta pelos arredores. Decidiu comprar algumas roupas novas, pois as poucas que tinha já estavam bem surradas. Não precisava de muita coisa em Rozan e nem se preocupava com isso, pois sua vida basicamente se resumia a treinar. Agora, entretanto, as coisas seriam um pouco diferentes e ele não queria parecer mal vestido._

_Passou por uma loja onde viu na vitrine uma jaqueta verde de estilo militar. Achou que combinaria com sua chapa de identificação, por isso comprou-a e vestiu-a imediatamente. Comprou também algumas camisas, umas calças e um par de tênis. Pediu à vendedora que lhe mostrasse também algumas peças femininas e escolheu dois vestidos para levar para Shunrei quando voltasse para casa: um branco com listras azuis, curto, sem mangas e de gola careca; o outro branco, longo, de alças, estampado com flores e folhagens. A vendedora disse que ele estava antenado por ter escolhido o estilo “navy”(4) e acrescentou que os florais também estavam “super hiper na moda”. Ele sorriu e pensou que não fazia a menor ideia do que estava na moda ou não, só achou que os vestidos ficariam bonitos na namorada._

_Na volta para o hotel, parou em frente a uma joalheria e decidiu comprar mais um presente para Shunrei. Depois de tanto tempo de namoro, achou que era hora de dar a ela algo que fosse durar para sempre. Escolheu uma correntinha de ouro e um pingente redondo com uma flor de lótus em baixo relevo. “Custa uma pequena fortuna, mas tudo bem”, pensou. “Vale a pena desfalcar um pouco a poupança.” Era econômico, tinha guardado quase todo o soldo que era depositado numa conta desde o começo do treinamento. Não ia fazer falta e Shunrei amaria o presente._

_Ficou no hotel mais alguns dias, até Tatsumi avisar que ia contar toda a verdade a Saori. Por insistência de Seiya, ele e os outros passaram a monitorá-la em segredo, o que foi crucial para retaliar o ataque na ponte. As coisas não tinham sido exatamente como planejaram, mas felizmente a deusa não ficou ferida e, depois da confusão, eles puderam ir para a mansão Kido._

_Enquanto os quatro cavaleiros levavam suas coisas para lá e eram acomodados, Saori permaneceu recolhida em seu quarto. À noite, quando foi servido o jantar, ela recusou-se a comer. Os rapazes, no entanto, não deixaram passar a refeição. A ação durante a tarde deixou todos famintos e também foi uma boa ocasião para conversarem um pouco._

_– Você não mudou nada – Shiryu disse a Shun._

_– Não mesmo – ele concordou. – Já você está bem diferente. Deixou o cabelo crescer bastante._

_– Eu gosto desse estilo._

_– Ficou bom! Combina com você._

_– É muito cabelo!! – exclamou Seiya. – Pra quê tanto? Isso deve esquentar pra caramba._

_– Que bom que deu tudo certo, né? – Shiryu disse, ignorando Seiya. – Conseguimos nossas armaduras apesar de tudo._

_– Sim – Shun respondeu. – Confesso que por muitas vezes tive receio de não conseguir. Sei lá... Às vezes penso que não fui feito pra isso..._

_– Acho que essa foi uma dúvida que passou pela cabeça de cada um de nós – manifestou-se Hyoga._

_– Ah, eu não! – exclamou Seiya. – Eu sempre soube que eu ia conseguir!_

_– Que bom pra você – Hyoga disse, perguntando-se se Seiya era assim confiante mesmo ou se não tinha a exata noção da responsabilidade que aquela armadura representava._

_– E aquela moto, hein, Hyoga? – Seiya indagou. – Chegou todo metido, montado na motoca... Vai, conta, você achou ela dando sopa lá na ponte e se apoderou, né?_

_– Não – ele respondeu. – Ela é minha. Fiz uma gracinha com o soldo. Não gastava muito lá na Sibéria._

_“Eu também fiz”, pensou Shiryu lembrando-se das compras e da joia, mas não falou nada._

_– Cheguei a Tóquio há algumas semanas – o russo continuou –, tirei a habilitação e comprei aquela belezinha._

_– Poxa... também quero uma motoca “style” – grunhiu Seiya._

_– Espera até você fazer dezoito anos! – Hyoga disse._

_Seiya deu um grunhido esquisito e murmurou entre dentes:_

_– Ainda vai demorar... nem fiz dezessete..._

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

“Dezoito anos”, Shiryu repetiu mentalmente, ainda se lembrando daquele dia. Tatsumi surtou porque Saori continuava se recusando a sair do quarto. Quando ela finalmente saiu, veio o ataque de Aiolia, seguido pela flechada que atingiu a garota em cheio e desencadeou a batalha no Santuário.

“Falta menos de um mês para o meu aniversário de dezoito anos”, continuou pensando. Sentia-se feliz por ter conseguido a armadura, pela vitória no Santuário, por ter Shunrei por perto. Só não sabia muito bem o que esperar do futuro. Alguma ameaça estava à espreita? Haveria mais batalhas? Pensou que gostaria de conversar com o mestre sobre isso, mas esqueceu do assunto assim que Shunrei saiu do banheiro usando um  _qipao(5)_ curto de seda azul, estampado com flores de lótus brancas. Sob ele, ela usava uma lingerie de renda da mesma cor das flores. Sabia o que aconteceria quando voltassem ao quarto depois do jantar e queria estar bonita quando tirasse o vestido.

– Está linda – ele disse, olhando-a embevecido. Depois pegou a sacolinha da joalheria na cômoda e ofereceu-a a Shunrei. – Comprei pra você assim que cheguei.

Shunrei desamarrou a fita que fechava a sacolinha e tirou dela uma caixinha preta aveludada. Abriu-a.

– Ah, meu Deus! Que coisa mais linda! – ela exclamou, olhando para a corrente. – Eu amei! Amei demais!

Shiryu sorriu satisfeito e ajudou-a a colocar o presente.

– Vou trocar de roupa – ela disse. – Com essa gola alta a corrente fica escondida.

– Também comprei isso – ele falou, entregando a ela a sacola com os vestidos.

– Outro presente! – ela disse, abraçando Shiryu.  – Você está me acostumando mal...

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Não dou a mínima para as letrinhas “alienígenas” que apareceram durante o filme. Pra mim, o Santuário continua sendo grego, embora esteja em alguma dimensão paralela. 
> 
> (2) O filme não deixa claro quanto tempo durou o treinamento, então considerei que foram cerca de dez anos. 
> 
> (3) Sim, Shiryu É JAPONÊS. Veja a Enciclopédia oficial, está lá. Não dá pra saber se ele nasceu na cidade de Tóquio, mas eu suponho que sim. 
> 
> (4) Estilo marinheiro. 
> 
> (5) Vestido típico chinês.


	3. Capítulo III

 

Shunrei e Shiryu desceram juntos para a sala de jantar da mansão, onde os demais cavaleiros de bronze já esperavam. Para combinar com o colar que acabara de ganhar do namorado, ela escolheu usar o vestido listrado, deixando o florido para outra ocasião.

– Ah, vocês já vieram – Seiya disse ao vê-los, parecendo desapontado.

Shiryu inspirou, preparando-se para o que o amigo provavelmente diria a seguir.

– Pô, nem deu tempo de uma rapidi... – Seiya tentou completar, mas foi interrompido por uma cotovelada de Hyoga.

O Dragão só soltou o ar quando olhou para Shunrei e percebeu que ela não tinha entendido o que Seiya pretendia dizer.

– A senhorita Saori também já deve estar vindo – disse o jovem russo.

 Como se adivinhasse, a deusa chegou e cumprimentou-os. Depois, voltou-se para Shunrei.

– Espero que goste dessas pequenas férias no Japão – disse a deusa sorrindo e sentou-se à mesa.

– Tenho certeza que sim – Shunrei respondeu e a seguir todos também se sentaram e os empregados começaram a servir o jantar.   

O tempo todo Shunrei se policiava para não cometer nenhuma gafe em seu primeiro dia naquela casa tão elegante. Observadora, também analisava discretamente as pessoas à mesa. Achou que Saori parecia feliz com a presença de todos. Pelo que Shiryu lhe contou, ela costumava ser uma garota solitária.

Shun, o rapaz de cabelos verdes e feições delicadas, pareceu-lhe uma boa pessoa. Tinha um olhar gentil e pacífico, mas estava claramente incomodado com alguma coisa.

Já Seiya estava focado na comida e quase sempre enchia demais a boca. Tinha feito aquele comentário indiscreto quando ela e Shiryu desceram para o jantar. Shunrei quase riu na hora, mas preferiu fingir-se de desentendida. “Rapidinha, hein?”, pensou. “Não é bem o que eu pretendo...”

Hyoga, o belo cavaleiro russo. Shunrei notou que havia certa melancolia nele, uma tristeza que ele tentava esconder debaixo daquele semblante frio, mas que estava tão clara...

Também havia o mordomo, que rondava a mesa, sempre se certificando de que tudo corria bem. Parecia nutrir um grande carinho por Saori e, de certa forma, lembrava-lhe o Mestre.

E Shiryu... Shunrei não pôde evitar analisá-lo também, pois queria ver como ele se comportava com outras pessoas, já que eram sempre somente os dois e o Mestre. A postura dele com Saori era de respeito e admiração. Quando ele disse que viria para a mansão Kido proteger a deusa, ela sentiu um pouco de ciúme. Agora via que não existia razão para isso. Com os rapazes, Shiryu parecia ter formado um laço de amizade muito forte, apesar do pouco tempo que tinha se passado desde o reencontro dos... cinco. “Mas onde está o outro?”, ela se perguntou.  

Shiryu estava tenso no começo da refeição, mas agora parecia feliz e despreocupado. De vez em quando trocava com Shunrei olhares carinhosos e discretos. Mesmo depois do jantar, todos permaneceram à mesa, conversando. Somente um pouco mais tarde é que o casal se retirou para dar uma volta do lado de fora, apesar de estar frio.

– Foi tanta saudade, preocupação e oração... – Shunrei disse quando pararam na ponte sobre o lago, encostando a cabeça no peito de Shiryu. – Rezei muito por você.

– Eu sei, meu bem. Sinto muito por ter deixado você preocupada.

Ele pensou em dizer que era só o começo, mas resolveu não o fazer.

– Tudo bem – ela disse. – Conta como foi lá no Santuário?

– Confesso que foi melhor do que eu esperava – começou Shiryu. Não se surpreendeu com o interesse dela. Shunrei sempre se interessou pelo treinamento, não seria diferente quanto à batalha de fato, e essa era uma das coisas que ele amava nela: interessar-se por seus assuntos.  – Sinceramente, não achei que sairíamos vivos, mas aqui estamos.

– Pois eu sempre acreditei que sairiam. Sempre.

Shiryu sorriu. Ela era uma otimista nata. Ele, ao contrário, quase sempre tendia ao pessimismo. E isso era bom, mantinha o equilíbrio.

– O que você quer saber sobre a batalha? – ele perguntou.

– Tudo! Comece bem do comecinho.

Shiryu partiu do ataque a Saori na ponte, descrevendo a ação em detalhes.

– E aposto como destruíram a tal ponte... – riu Shunrei quando ele terminou. Sabia do que os cavaleiros eram capazes, tinha visto Shiryu reverter o fluxo da grande cachoeira.

– Quase... – ele confessou, envergonhado.  – Digamos que destruímos alguns carros... mas não foi culpa nossa.

Shunrei riu. Shiryu prosseguiu falando sobre a intervenção de Aiolia, o ataque de Tremy e a partida para o Santuário.

– Lembra-se do senhor Mu? – ele perguntou a certa altura.

– Claro. Aquele amigo do Mestre.

– Então, o senhor Mu estava lá, guardando a casa de Áries. Ele também é um cavaleiro de Ouro.

– Então era isso. Sempre achei que ele e o Mestre tinham algum segredo.

Shiryu continuou descrevendo a subida pelas Doze Casas Zodiacais até chegar à Casa de Câncer.

– Shunrei, foi surreal – ele disse, enfatizando a última palavra. – No sentido bem ruim da coisa.

– Por quê?

– O cavaleiro era bizarro. Visual bizarro, dancinhas e musiquinhas bizarras. Além de ele ser um imbecil, claro. Eu fiquei para lutar com ele e os outros seguiram adiante. Então, ele me mandou para um lugar que supostamente era o mundo dos mortos e nós lutamos lá. Foi estranho... Até agora não sei bem se aquele lugar terrível era real ou não. Só sei que durante a luta a armadura o abandonou e eu tive que ver o sujeito de cuecas...

Shunrei deu uma risada envergonhada.

– Sério? Que coisa mais... tensa.

– Você sabe, eu não lutaria com uma pessoa desarmada estando de armadura...

– Então você arrancou a sua! – ela completou, ainda rindo.

– É... Isso mesmo.

– Espero que não tenha ficado de cuecas também!

– Claro que não, né?

– Eu acho lindo quando você arranca a armadura – ela confessou. Viu Shiryu fazer isso várias vezes em Rozan, enquanto ele treinava um meio para livrar-se do apetrecho bem rápido.

– Eu sei... – ele admitiu envergonhado, mas jamais admitiria que só gostava de “ensaiar” isso quando sabia que ela estava olhando.

Ele continuou descrevendo os fatos que vivenciou no Santuário até o desfecho, quando aquilo que Seiya chamou de “Sagazilla” foi derrotado.

– Eu nunca duvidei que vocês voltariam vitoriosos  – ela reafirmou, aninhando-se nos braços dele. – Mas e agora?

– Agora? – ele indagou, sem saber exatamente do que ela estava falando.

– É...como vão ficar as coisas? Você vai precisar ficar aqui por muito tempo? Precisa voltar ao Santuário com frequência? Tem tarefas a cumprir lá?

– Foi para isso que eles me mandaram para a China, me treinaram, e me pagam... Você sabe, proteger a deusa é a minha missão.

– Entendo... – ela disse, com o semblante sério. – Eu sabia que você partiria quando o treinamento acabasse, já esperava por isso. Só achei que estava preparada, mas me enganei. Eu não estou...

– Ei, isso não muda nada entre nós – Shiryu disse, depositando um beijo na cabeça de Shunrei. – Irei pra casa sempre que puder.

– Não duvido disso, Shiryu. Mas o tempo e a distância, sabe? Acho que eles podem acabar nos afastando.

– O que eu sinto por você não vai mudar por conta da distância.

– Pode ser – ela falou e, arrependida de ter tocado no assunto, procurou assumir um tom divertido que amenizasse as coisas.  – Mas estando aqui, você vai conhecer outras pessoas... E você sabe que é bonito, você tem consciência disso. Esse cabelão, a tatuagem, a pintinha no rosto, esse seu charme natural e inevitável... Tudo isso chama a atenção!

Shiryu sentiu-se embevecido. Adorava quando inflavam seu ego, ainda mais quando se tratava da mulher a quem ele amava, mas ao mesmo tempo não estava gostando muito do rumo dessa conversa.

– Você precisa confiar em mim – ele disse, muito sério.

– Eu confio, meu amor. Tá, não vamos falar mais disso. Quero aproveitar esse tempo com você... Estava com tanta, tanta saudade.

Ele a apertou firmemente contra seu corpo. Também sentia muita saudade dela, da companhia agradável, do carinho, da cumplicidade que sempre encontrava nela e, claro, dos momentos em que faziam amor.

– Vamos subir? – sugeriu ele, sentindo a tensão sexual que novamente se avolumava.

– Sim... – Shunrei concordou, e o acompanhou até o quarto.

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

_ Rozan. Dois anos atrás... _

– _Acho que é hora de tocarmos nesse assunto..._  –  _um Shiryu extremamente constrangido começou a falar. – Por diversas ocasiões estivemos muito perto de... você sabe, de fazermos amor..._

_ – É, eu sei... – Shunrei respondeu, ruborizando. _

_ Estavam profundamente envergonhados, mas não havia mais como ignorar isso. _

– _Vai chegar a hora em que não vamos conseguir parar..._ –  _ele prosseguiu._

– _E temos que estar preparados – ela completou._

– _Sim. Temos de agir com responsabilidade. Não queremos um filho agora, certo? Somos muito, muito jovens. E eu preciso estar focado no treinamento. Não é a hora..._

– _Eu sei disso... eu... nós vamos nos cuidar..._

_ Ele assentiu e nos dias seguintes coube a Shunrei tratar desse assunto, uma vez que Shiryu sempre estava preso às tarefas do treinamento. Ela desceu à cidade e procurou o posto de saúde, onde recebeu orientação e algumas embalagens de preservativo. Sentia-se totalmente pronta para fazer amor com Shiryu. Ansiava por isso, seu corpo pedia toda vez que encostava no dele e ela sabia que acontecia o mesmo com ele. Não havia mais por que adiar, ela pensava e planejava para que tudo acontecesse naquela noite. Quando chegou em casa, porém, descobriu que Shiryu sofrera um acidente no treinamento. Tinha sido uma queda feia e ele estava com cortes por todo o corpo e um braço que parecia quebrado. Apesar da teimosia dele, ela acabou convencendo-o a ir ao hospital, onde se confirmou a fratura. Shiryu voltou para casa com o braço engessado, mesmo assim não havia descanso, o treinamento não podia ser interrompido e todos os dias ele voltava para casa esgotado. _

_ – Eu não sei se posso continuar – confessou ele depois de alguns dias, enquanto ela cuidava dos muitos ferimentos em vários estágios de cicatrização. O gesso no braço estava imundo. _

_ – Você pode – ela disse.  _ – Só precisa de um tempo para se recuperar.

_ – Estou tão cansado... – ele murmurou. – Tão cansado... _

_ – Vai passar – ela disse, fazendo um carinho no rosto dele. – Fica quietinho, que vai passar. Eu vou fazer um chá relaxante e amanhã você vai se sentir bem melhor. _

_ Ela voltou da cozinha com uma caneca de chá morno a qual Shiryu bebeu sem questionar. Ele adormeceu logo em seguida. _

_ No dia seguinte, o Mestre perguntou por ele, já que devia ter acordado às cinco da manhã, mas continuava a dormir apesar de passar das sete. _

_ – Ele vai dormir mais algumas horas – Shunrei disse, travessa. – Eu cuidei disso. Ele precisa descansar, Mestre!! Do jeito que está, ele vai acabar morrendo! _

_ – Sua danadinha engenhosa... _   _– riu o Mestre, mas logo retomou o tom sério._ – _Dessa vez vou deixar passar. Quando ele acordar, diga que pode ficar de folga o restante do dia. Mas não vou tolerar que faça isso outra vez, Shunrei. Shiryu precisa enfrentar tudo. Faz parte do treinamento lutar mesmo estando ferido. Eu não faço isso por maldade. É para o bem dele, para que esteja preparado no futuro. Se Shiryu não puder aguentar isso, então não poderá ser um cavaleiro._

_ – Eu sei, eu sei – ela disse, sentindo-se envergonhada. – Mas agora não tem mais jeito, ele vai descansar. _

_ O Mestre assentiu e foi andando em seus passinhos lentos. Shunrei sabia para onde ele ia: sentar-se diante da cachoeira. _

_ Quando Shiryu finalmente acordou, já passava do meio-dia. O chá que Shunrei tinha lhe dado era uma mistura de ervas levemente soníferas, mas ele estava tão exausto que apagou por muito mais tempo. Ao perceber que o sol já ia alto, Shiryu desesperou-se. _

_ – Por que não me acordou? – ele questionou a Shunrei, irritado. – O Mestre vai arrancar minha pele! _

_ –Não vai, não – ela respondeu. – Já falei com ele. Você está de folga hoje. _

_ – Sério? – ele indagou, desconfiado. – Como conseguiu? _

_ – Dei meu jeito! _

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

Na mansão Kido, os dois subiram para o quarto e, mal trancaram a porta, entregaram-se à paixão. Shiryu tirou o vestido de Shunrei apressadamente, parou e sorriu ao ver a lingerie que ela usava.

– Você sabia... – ele murmurou de modo sensual e pousou uma das mãos sobre o seio parcialmente coberto pelo sutiã de renda.

– Eu esperava... – ela corrigiu, inclinando a cabeça para trás quando ele desnudou-lhe o seio e sugou o mamilo.

Ele ergueu-a nos braços e carregou-a até a cama, deitando-a gentilmente e postando-se sobre ela. Tirou o outro seio do sutiã e dedicou-se um pouco a ele, enquanto Shunrei explorava o peito dele sob a camisa. Enquanto fazia isso, ela podia sentir o pênis dele pressionando a calça e roçando-lhe a coxa. Lembrou-se de como ficavam constrangidos quando isso acontecia no começo do namoro. Agora era absolutamente excitante perceber que ele a desejava e nessas horas seu próprio corpo respondia à altura, umidificando-se e preparando-se para recebê-lo. Levou a mão ao botão da calça dele e abriu, buscando livrá-lo do incômodo. Puxou para baixo a calça e a roupa íntima dele. Livre, o membro ereto apontava para ela. Pararam brevemente para que ele colocasse o preservativo. Enquanto ele fazia isso, ela o abraçava por trás e beijava o dragão nas costas dele. Quando ele estava pronto, ela virou-se e ficou de pé sobre a cama. Sentado, Shiryu puxou-a para si e beijou-a no ventre, ainda por cima da lingerie. Depois de tirar a peça, ele explorou a região, primeiro com os dedos, depois com a língua.

Shunrei ansiava por mais e, lentamente, posicionou-se sobre o membro dele, deixando-se preencher. Começou a mover-se para frente e para trás, enquanto as mãos dele seguravam firmemente suas nádegas.

Shiryu adorava quando ela fazia isso, adorava observar o movimento dela, o balanço suave dos seios, o jeito com que ela inclinava a cabeça para trás e deixava um gemido escapar pelos lábios abertos. Puxou-a um pouco mais para si, envolveu-a com os braços e deitou-se, trazendo-a consigo. Shunrei continuou movendo-se sobre ele, até o ápice do prazer. Então inverteram a posição e o Dragão moveu-se sobre ela, aumentando o ritmo, buscando o próprio clímax, que não demorou a chegar.  

Shiryu saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao lado, Shunrei pousou a cabeça sobre o peito dele e ficou ouvindo o coração ainda acelerado ir retomando o ritmo normal. Lembrou-se de quando ficaram assim pela primeira vez...

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

_ Depois que o gesso do braço de Shiryu foi retirado, a rotina do casal foi voltando ao normal: treinamento duro para o aspirante a cavaleiro, tarefas domésticas para Shunrei, além de muitas fugidinhas para vê-lo treinar. _

_ O Mestre tinha se tornado ainda mais rigoroso depois da travessura dela e Shiryu estava voltando para casa mais esgotado e ferido que o de costume. Por conta disso, Shunrei começou a preparar banhos com ervas calmantes e cicatrizantes todas as noites a fim de que ele se recuperasse para o dia seguinte. _

_ – Você sempre cuidando de mim, sempre se antecipando – ele disse a ela, ainda de toalha, depois de sair de um dos banhos. Sentia-se realmente revigorado depois das ervas e dos cuidados dela. Mais que isso, sentia-se amado e esse sentimento sempre o comovia. Não tinha experimentado nada parecido com amor antes de chegar à China. Até o Mestre, que era rígido e exigente no treinamento, tratava-o com afeto quando estavam em casa, e por isso Shiryu passou a vê-lo como uma agradável figura paterna. E Shunrei, sempre tão doce, tão dedicada e amorosa, enchera a vida dele de luz já no dia em que se conheceram. _

_ – Você merece – ela disse. – Não quero que sofra. Além do mais, o Mestre está exigindo mais de você por culpa minha, por causa daquele dia de folga forçado que eu consegui arrumar. _

_ – Não é culpa sua – ele disse, sinceramente. _

_ – É um pouco, sim. _

_ – Eu te amo tanto – ele falou, surpreendendo-a, pois até então não costumava verbalizar esse sentimento. Surpreendeu-a outra vez ao beijá-la mesmo estando apenas de toalha. _

_ – Eu também o amo – ela respondeu, retomando o fôlego depois do beijo. Depois, sussurrou lânguida: – Amo muito... e quero ser sua. Quero que seja hoje... _

_ Ele assentiu e entraram no quarto dela. Começaram a trocar carícias tímidas e enquanto Shunrei despia-se devagar, Shiryu deleitava-se com a visão do corpo de sua amada. A toalha que cobria parcialmente o corpo dele era inútil para esconder sua reação à nudez dela e logo escorregou, deixando o aspirante a cavaleiro totalmente exposto. _

_ Envergonhada, Shunrei evitou olhar e tirou da gaveta do criado-mudo um envelope de preservativo. As maçãs do rosto muito coradas e a mão trêmula eram provas de seu embaraço e nervosismo, mas ela estava decidida a seguir adiante. Entregou a ele o envelope e notou que a mão dele também tremia um pouco. Olhou para o chão enquanto ele se preparava. Depois, sentaram-se na beirinha da cama, lado a lado, sem saber muito bem por onde continuar. _

_ Shiryu trouxe-a mais para perto de si e beijou-a novamente. Fez com que ela deitasse e, gentilmente, seguiu acariciando-a, descobrindo cautelosamente o corpo dela e provocando arrepios a cada toque. Pouco a pouco, iam se sentindo mais à vontade, ganhando confiança e firmeza no toque. _

_ As pernas de Shunrei afastaram-se. Ela estava pronta para recebê-lo e, cuidadosamente, ele avançou. Sentiu resistência a princípio, mas encontrou aprovação no rosto dela e seguiu adiante.  _

_ Shunrei deu um gemido abafado quando ele entrou. Havia a dor, mas também havia a emoção de estar com o homem a quem amava desde a infância. E ele era tudo que ela esperava: carinhoso, compreensivo, quase receoso no começo. _

_ Procuraram movimentar-se juntos, ainda meio desajeitados, deixando o instinto e o amor guiarem seus movimentos até o fim. _

_ Os dois tentavam não fazer barulho, mas ainda que não pudesse ouvir nada do que estava acontecendo no quarto de Shunrei, o Mestre sabia. Ele sentia. _

_ – Ah, o amor! – ele exclamou, sorrindo maroto, deitado em sua cama, lembrando-se de quando era jovem, e pensando que, talvez, Shiryu merecesse um treinamento mais leve no dia seguinte. _

_ Continua... _

 


	4. Capítulo IV

 

Shunrei acordou quando a tímida luz do sol de outono invadiu o quarto através da porta de vidro que dava para a varanda. Ainda na cama, espreguiçou-se gostosamente, lembrando-se da noite anterior. Usava somente a camisa do pijama de Shiryu, que ainda dormia tranquilamente, os cabelos longos esparramando-se pelo lençol. Olhando-o amorosamente, pensou que tinha de prolongar ao máximo a alegria de estar com ele. Logo a semana de férias no Japão acabaria e ela voltaria sozinha para Rozan. Procurou não pensar mais nisso e levantou-se da cama. Teve vontade de descer até a cozinha e preparar um bom café da manhã para servi-lo no quarto, mas refreou-se pois não queria parecer uma visita enxerida. Aproveitou para tomar um bom banho e quando saiu, Shiryu já estava acordando.

– Bom dia, dorminhoco – ela cumprimentou alegremente, aproximando-se da cama e beijando-o na testa.

– Bom dia – ele respondeu com um sorriso terno. – Acho que dormi demais.

– Não é tão tarde... pouco mais de nove horas... E você devia estar realmente cansado.

– É, eu estava... Também vou tomar um banho e aí a gente desce pra tomar o café, certo?

Ela concordou e, enquanto ele se banhava, terminou de se arrumar, penteou os longos cabelos negros e fez um rabo de cavalo alto.

– A essa hora só deve faltar a gente – ele falou quando desciam para o café. – Geralmente acordamos a tempo de tomar café com a Saori. Ela sai cedo por causa da escola. Esse problema no Santuário aconteceu bem no começo do segundo período escolar e ela acabou perdendo algumas aulas.

– Não consigo imaginar como ela vai dar conta de tudo... escola, empresas, e agora o Santuário.

– Pelo que entendi, as empresas ficam a cargo de um conselho administrativo. Por enquanto, ela só é comunicada das decisões e dá o aval, com a ajuda do senhor Tatsumi. O mesmo deverá ser aplicado no Santuário. O senhor Mu agora é o Mestre e cabe a ele administrar o quotidiano do Santuário. Ela terá de ir com alguma frequência agora no início, pois o Santuário foi bastante prejudicado na batalha e muitas pessoas ficaram feridas, mas quando tudo estiver em ordem ela não precisará dedicar tanto tempo.

– Mesmo assim é uma responsabilidade muito grande para uma garota tão jovem.

– Com certeza, mas ela está cercada de pessoas para ajudá-la e protegê-la.

 Shunrei assentiu e os dois desceram juntos para o café. Depois da refeição, saíram para um passeio pela cidade. Ele usava uma calça jeans clara, uma camisa preta e a jaqueta militar que comprara antes. A chapa da armadura e os óculos escuros de estilo aviador complementavam o visual. Shunrei também usava um jeans claro, com uma blusa de seda branca e um casaquinho rosa por cima.

O casal caminhou um pouco por um parque, conversando e eventualmente trocando um carinho discreto, até que o tempo começou a ficar ruim demais para permanecerem ao ar livre. Decidiram ir para um shopping onde aproveitaram para almoçar.

– O aniversário do Shun é daqui a dois dias – disse Shiryu, enquanto comiam. – Estamos pensando em fazer uma festinha como a que fizemos para a Saori. Só um bolinho para não passar em branco.

– Acho uma ótima ideia. Eu gostei dele de graça, sabe? Não só dele, dos outros também, mas sei lá, sinto que ele é uma pessoa muito boa.

– Ele é – concordou Shiryu. – Uma pessoa boa até demais para essa vida de cavaleiro.

– O que quer dizer?

– Que ele pode ter dificuldades no futuro por ser bondoso e não gostar de lutar... Mas vamos deixar isso pra lá. Não quero ficar muito preocupado com o futuro.

– Eu posso fazer o bolo do aniversário – ela sugeriu empolgada, deixando de lado as questões de cavaleiros. – Você sabe que meus bolos são muito bons!

– Tudo que você faz é muito bom!

– Isso me lembra que não estarei aqui no seu aniversário...

– Ainda falta um mês... Talvez eu consiga ir pra Rozan no dia.

– Seria maravilhoso se você conseguisse. Podia até levar o pessoal, o que acha? Eles iam gostar de conhecer Rozan.

– Um final de semana de folga na China... – disse ele, pensativo. Imaginou que seria divertido levar todo mundo pra lá, mas também pensou em como seria hospedar alguém como Saori, uma garota milionária e reencarnação da deusa, na casinha humilde onde morava com Shunrei e o mestre. – Vamos elaborar isso e ver se eles aceitam.

– Já vou começar a pensar nas coisas! – empolgou-se Shunrei. – Se der certo, quero estar preparada!

Depois do almoço, os dois passearam pelas lojas. Shunrei olhava tudo encantada. A grande oferta de produtos enchia-lhe os olhos, mas precisava pensar bem para escolher o que comprar com suas parcas economias.

– Você quer alguma coisa? – Shiryu perguntou, ao vê-la olhando as vitrines de uma loja de departamentos.

– Na verdade, eu queria umas coisas, sim... – ela respondeu com os olhinhos mais pidões que ele já tinha visto na vida.

– Umas coisas? – ele perguntou já rindo, enfatizando o “umas”. – Ok, vamos lá. Desde que não seja um carro ou coisa de preço parecido, posso dar.

Shunrei não pôde evitar um gritinho de empolgação e agarrou o braço de Shiryu, arrastando-o para dentro da loja. Depois de rodarem pelas seções, ela escolheu um pijama novo para o mestre, "porque ele estava precisando muito, muito mesmo", um estojinho de costura para levar para dona Mei-Ling, "em agradecimento por ela ter ficado com o mestre para que eu pudesse vir pra cá" e dois conjuntos de lençol "porque já passou da hora de trocar os que temos".

– Não vai querer nada pra você mesma? – ele perguntou rindo, antes de irem para o caixa. Era típico de Shunrei pensar mais nos outros que em si mesma.

– Ah, não precisa – ela disse, não muito convincente. – Já ganhei a joia e os vestidos.

– Vamos, Rei, aproveite. Não teremos muitas oportunidades como essa.

– Já que você insiste... – ela disse. Acabou comprando um batom rosa claro, um perfume, algumas roupas e uma sapatilha.

– Parece que eu não devia ter incentivado – ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, quando finalmente se dirigiram ao caixa.

– Exagerei, né? Vou tirar umas coisas.

– Não, estou brincando. Fico feliz por proporcionar isso a você. Aliás, acho que devíamos comprar mais uma coisa... Agora que vamos ficar separados uma parte do tempo, vou comprar uns smartphones legais. Vai facilitar para nos falarmos. O que acha?

– Acho excelente!  

– Depois das compras dos últimos dias, vou passar um bom tempo sem entrar em lojas... – ele disse e então foram escolher os telefones. Escolheram modelos iguais, exceto pela cor, que Shiryu escolheu cinza e Shunrei, rosa.

Quando finalmente terminaram as compras, os dois tomaram um táxi e voltaram para a mansão Kido, onde só se ouvia o barulho da obra na parte destruída pelo ataque de Aiolia. Nesse pouco tempo de convivência, Shiryu já conhecia os hábitos da maioria dos moradores. Saori devia ter acabado de chegar da escola e provavelmente estava no escritório, estudando ou resolvendo coisas das empresas com Tatsumi. Shun certamente estava lendo no quarto e Seiya devia estar dormindo. Somente Hyoga ainda era um mistério para ele.

O casal deixou as compras no quarto e desceu para o jardim de inverno, onde ficaram namorando um pouco, até serem interrompidos pela chegada do russo no meio de um beijo.

– Desculpa, não queria atrapalhar – disse o rapaz loiro, envergonhado pela interrupção. – Não sabia que estavam em casa. É que eu gosto de ficar um pouco aqui, pensando, lendo e nunca vem ninguém... Desculpa mesmo, gente.

– Tudo bem, Hyoga – Shiryu disse, também envergonhado. – Senta aí.

– Não, imagina... Não quero atrapalhar – ele disse, mas o casal insistiu e ele acabou cedendo.

– Eu estava mesmo me perguntando o que você fazia nas horas vagas – disse Shiryu. – Os outros eu meio que já consigo prever, mas você é um mistério.

Hyoga sorriu. Gostava quando lhe falavam disso que, na verdade, era um disfarce para sua timidez.

– Eu fico aqui ou corro pelo jardim, pensando na vida, no que aconteceu no Santuário, essas coisas...

– Já que falou no Santuário – falou Shiryu –, fico feliz que Saori tenha conseguido salvar o seu mestre(1).

– Eu também. Ia ser duro demais carregar essa culpa, ainda que eu só tenha feito o que fiz pela deusa...

– Não consigo imaginar o que você sentiu... Nem sei o que sentiria se tivesse que levantar o punho contra o meu mestre.

– E ele é bem velho, não é?

– Sim, ele é muito velho. É um homem incrível, por quem tenho muita admiração.

– Parece que, no final das contas, tivemos muita sorte com nossos mestres.

– Tivemos, sim...

  

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

 

_Dez anos atrás._

– _Shiryu, China._

_O garoto de sete anos ouviu o anúncio com certa indiferença. Não importava para onde ia, o que contava é que treinaria para se tornar um homem forte. Há dois meses tinha sido selecionado pessoalmente pelo senhor Mitsumasa Kido para ingressar em um “programa especial” de sua Fundação que enviaria crianças para serem treinadas em artes marciais e “outras habilidades especiais” pelos próximos dez anos. Quem completasse o treinamento, faria parte de um grupo de soldados de elite que cumpriria uma missão “especial” de proteger alguém importante. A palavra “especial” aparecia tantas vezes nas informações sobre o programa que ele pensou que se conseguisse terminar deixaria de ser só mais um menino largado num orfanato para se tornar alguém “especial”._

_Conheceu as outras crianças selecionadas para o programa, cerca de duas dezenas, quando chegou à casa de transição onde todos receberam as primeiras informações e os primeiros treinamentos físicos. Dentre todos, aproximou-se mais de quatro: os dois irmãos Amamiya, o menino russo que se chamava Hyoga e Seiya. Formaram um grupo unido, dividiram o mesmo quarto, mas agora estavam prestes a se separarem. Depois do sorteio dos locais de treinamento, seguiriam imediatamente para o aeroporto e só se reencontrariam quando acabasse o programa. Se acabassem._

_– Seiya, Grécia – anunciaram no microfone. O pequeno Seiya só sabia que o país ficava muito longe e torceu para que fosse recebido por um mestre legal. Partiria feliz, queria muito realizar esse treinamento e voltar. Só lamentava ter de se separar de seus amigos._

_– Hyoga, Sibéria – continuou o locutor. O garoto pensou que era uma sorte voltar ao seu país. Tinha vindo para o Japão dois anos antes, quando sua mãe pretendia levá-lo para conhecer o pai, o que nunca chegou a acontecer. O navio que os levava naufragou, arrastando sua mãe para o fundo do mar. Resgatado, o menino foi levado para um orfanato em Tóquio enquanto procuravam seu pai, mas ele não foi encontrado e Hyoga viveu lá até ser selecionado pelo senhor Kido._

_– Shun, Ilha da Rainha da Morte._

_– Que azar... – murmuraram para ele. – É o pior lugar de treinamento._

_O garotinho não compreendia direito o que significava aquilo. Só sabia que se separaria do irmão e dos amigos, o que o entristecia._

_– Ele não vai para esse lugar! – gritou o irmão mais velho em tom agressivo. – Eu vou no lugar dele!_

_– Ikki, não... – murmurou Shun fracamente._

_– Não pode trocar assim, garoto! – esbravejou Tatsumi, o fiel mordomo do senhor Kido, que coordenava o sorteio. – Você deve ir para o lugar sorteado._

_– Eu vou no lugar dele e pronto! – Ikki continuou a gritar. – Que diferença faz pra vocês se vamos para um ou outro lugar? O importante não é concluir o treinamento? Pois então eu vou para essa ilha ao invés do meu irmão. Agora sorteiem o lugar dele!_

_– Está bem – disse o senhor Kido, que até agora acompanhava tudo sem intervir. – Se é o que você quer, então você irá para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Agora sorteiem outro lugar para o garotinho._

_– Shun... – começou o locutor, pegando uma das fichas. – Ilha de Andrômeda._

_Ikki suspirou aliviado. Pelo que tinha ouvido falar, não era um lugar tão ruim. Talvez Shun conseguisse sobreviver, talvez conseguisse voltar... Queria ir com ele, queria protegê-lo de tudo como fazia desde que tinham ficado órfãos, mas não podia... Só lhe restava torcer para que se reencontrassem._

_O sorteio continuou até que todos os garotos tiveram seus locais definidos. Depois, seguiram em fila para o ônibus que os levaria para o aeroporto._

_– A gente ainda vai se ver – Seiya disse aos amigos, abraçando-os. – Tenho certeza. Vamos voltar pra cá depois do treinamento e aí não vamos nos separar nunca mais._

_– Nunca mais... – repetiu Shun baixinho, com os olhos marejados, pensando se, na verdade, eles não se veriam nunca mais. Estava prestes a se separar do irmão e dos melhores amigos, para ir a um lugar longe e desconhecido, conviver com pessoas estranhas, treinar habilidades que ele não sabia se conseguiria desenvolver, sem saber se sobreviveria para voltar._

_– Você tem que ser forte, Shun – Ikki disse ao irmão, segurando o rostinho dele._

_– Eu sei... – respondeu o menino, em tom choroso._

_– Seja forte! – reforçou Ikki._

_– Vamos terminar o treinamento – continuou Seiya. – É uma promessa._

_– A gente ainda vai se ver – Shiryu disse._

_– Vamos cumprir a promessa! – disse Hyoga, e os cinco entraram no ônibus junto com os outros garotos, preparados para seguirem seus destinos._

 

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

 

– E você ainda teve um bônus – disse Hyoga, referindo-se a Shunrei. Shiryu olhou-a ternamente e assentiu com um gesto.

 _–_  Na verdade, nós dois tivemos muita sorte – Shunrei disse.  _–_  Qualquer garoto podia ter sido enviado para lá, mas o universo quis que fosse exatamente o Shiryu. Se ele tivesse ido para outro lugar, nunca teríamos nos conhecido.

 _–_ Acho que estava escrito  _–_ ele disse.  _–_  Aconteceria de qualquer jeito, ainda que eu tivesse sido enviado, sei lá, para a Grécia, o destino faria com que nos encontrássemos em algum ponto de nossas vidas. Talvez demorasse, mas o resultado seria sempre o mesmo. O que está escrito, está escrito. Eu te amaria de qualquer jeito.

Shiryu era sempre muito reservado, especialmente quando estavam na presença de outras pessoas, por isso Shunrei surpreendeu-se ao saber que ele pensava assim e mais ainda por ele falar na presença de Hyoga.

 _–_  Eu também te amaria de qualquer jeito, Shiryu – ela disse, sorrindo. – Mas que bom que nos encontramos logo, não é?

 _–_  Sim. O destino colaborou.

Seiya passou por eles carregando uma caixa grande e algumas sacolas de compras.

– Ué? Vocês não estão fazendo nada? – ele perguntou. – Estão só de bobeira aí?

– Pois é – respondeu Hyoga, feliz por Seiya ter chegado porque novamente estava sentindo que atrapalhava o casal.

– Então vamos ali comigo?

– Ali aonde, Seiya? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Estou indo visitar o orfanato onde morei antes de ser selecionado pelo senhor Kido. Quero rever a Mino. Lembram que eu falei dela? Ela morou lá na mesma época que eu e agora trabalha cuidando das crianças. Até comprei um presente e uns lanches pra levar.

– Quer ir, Shunrei? – Shiryu perguntou, ao que ela respondeu afirmativamente.

– Bom, então eu vou também – disse Hyoga. – E acho que devíamos ver se Shun e Saori querem ir.

Os outros concordaram e Seiya largou as coisas que carregava para ir falar com Saori. Na verdade, ele já tinha pensado em convidá-la e desistiu porque achou que ela estaria ocupada demais para isso. Mas com o incentivo dos amigos resolveu tentar. Encontrou-a no escritório.

– Saori... desculpa incomodar...

– Oi, Seiya – ela cumprimentou alegremente. – Entra. Não está incomodando.

Ela tentava estudar um pouco, mas estava dispersa. Com tanta coisa acontecendo nos últimos dias, o pensamento facilmente viajava por outras direções.

– Eu tô indo visitar uma amiga no orfanato Filho das Estrelas. O pessoal vai comigo, então pensei em ver se você quer ir conosco. Não tem problema se não quiser, mas seria legal. Eu vou levar um lanche para as crianças, vai ser divertido. Sei lá, vai ser um passeio diferente. Mas tudo bem se você estiver ocupada e...

– Eu quero – ela respondeu, rindo. Seiya quase sempre se enrolava quando tinha que falar com ela. E, bom, ela gostava disso.

Como Shun também aceitou ir, precisaram resolver como, já que não caberia todo mundo em um carro só.

– Shiryu vai na minha moto com a Shunrei – sugeriu Hyoga – e o resto vai de carro com o Tatsumi.

– Mas eu não tenho habilitação – argumentou Shiryu.

– E daí? – perguntou Seiya. – Você vai atrás de um carro dos Kido, ninguém vai parar.

– Não está certo. Não vou fazer isso de jeito nenhum.  

– Ai, você é um caso sério de “cabeça-durite crônica”... – resmungou Seiya.

– Não adianta, eu não vou pilotar sem habilitação. Ainda mais com a Shunrei na garupa. Não vai rolar.

– Tá, então eu vou de moto com o Hyoga – disse Shun, resolvendo a questão e já colocando o capacete. – Vocês vão no carro. 

– Assim está bem – disse Shiryu, abrindo a porta do veículo para as moças.

 

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

 

– O que é isso? – Mino perguntou a Eiri, a outra funcionária do orfanato, quando viu um Bentley e uma moto estacionarem em frente ao orfanato.

– Eu não faço ideia – ela respondeu, olhando com curiosidade.

– Ah, é o Seiya! – Mino disse, reconhecendo-o assim que ele desceu do carro. Não tinha mudado nada, conservava a mesma cara infantil e os mesmos cabelos revoltos.

Desde a infância, Mino sentia um amor inocente por ele, que alimentou durante os dez anos de treinamento. Quando ele ligou dizendo que estava de volta e ia visitá-la, seu coração quase tinha saído pela boca. Tinha esperança de que ele viesse revê-la quando voltasse, mas agora que a hora finalmente chegou ela estava a ponto de ter um ataque cardíaco.

– Então é ele...? – Eiri perguntou. – Tenta não babar, Mino...

– Para, Eiri. Eu estou tentando. Juro.

– Não parece – murmurou a outra moça enquanto Seiya tirava uma caixa do porta-malas do carro.

Mino não tirava os olhos dele, enquanto Eiri encarava os dois rapazes que desciam da moto e o outro que desceu do carro acompanhado de duas garotas. Ela começou a descrever o que via:

– Um carinha de anjo de cabelo verde, um loiro com cara de artista de cinema, cheio de brincos e anéis, um cabeludo de jaqueta militar e duas mocinhas inocentes. Esse Seiya faz parte de uma banda pop?

– Ai, Eiri, não me faz rir numa hora dessas. Estou tentando parecer calma.

– É o que parece!

– E aí, Mino? – cumprimentou Seiya, reconhecendo-a. Ela também não tinha mudado quase nada. Os mesmos olhos grandes e expressivos, o mesmo sorriso largo e doce. Mino mantinha os cabelos na altura dos ombros e costumava amarrá-los por ser mais prático, mas hoje resolveu deixá-los soltos, rezando para permanecessem comportados. Na infância, costumava domar o volume fazendo marias-chiquinhas. Também passou um pouco de maquiagem e retirou o avental que costumava usar diariamente. A mudança não tinha passado despercebida pelas crianças e ela foi obrigada a falar que se arrumou porque teriam visita.

– Seiya... – ela disse, alargando ainda mais o sorriso. – É muito bom revê-lo!

– Você tá igualzinha! – ele disse, abraçando-a despreocupadamente.

– Você também – ela respondeu, envergonhada pelo inesperado abraço. Pensou que os dez anos no ocidente o deixaram com esse hábito de sair abraçando as pessoas.

– Eu vim com a galera! – ele completou, apontando para os amigos que se aproximavam trazendo sacolas, e apresentou-os um por um, começando por Saori.

– Senhorita Kido – cumprimentou Mino respeitosamente. O avô dela era um dos benfeitores do orfanato, o maior deles, já que era a vultosa doação mensal que mantinha a engrenagem funcionando. Quando ele faleceu, a neta continuou cumprindo o combinado, mas nunca tinha aparecido lá.

– Finalmente pude conhecer o orfanato – Saori disse. – Não me sobra muito tempo por causa da escola e das coisas das empresas... e agora então...

Ia completar com “agora que sabia que era deusa e tinha responsabilidades com o Santuário”, mas achou que Mino não compreenderia, por isso refreou-se. Além do mais, não se sentiria à vontade indo lá sozinha, mas com a companhia dos rapazes era bem diferente.

– Seja bem-vinda – disse Mino. – Seu avô sempre foi muito importante para nós. O trabalho que fazemos aqui só é possível por causa da ajuda dele e da sua.

– Fico feliz por isso! De verdade.  

Seiya continuou as apresentações.

– Estes são meus companheiros, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu, e esta é a Shunrei, namorada do cabeludo aí.

Mino cumprimentou-os e apresentou-lhes a colega de trabalho, que também era sua melhor amiga.

– E esta é a Eiri – disse. A moça tinha olhos escuros e cabelos loiros, que estavam presos em um coque. Ao contrário de Mino, estava de avental.

– Vamos entrar, gente – Eiri convidou.

– Trouxe um lanche – Seiya falou, acompanhando-as. – E uma surpresa.

– Ah, e o que é? – perguntou Mino, curiosa.

– É essa caixa aqui, mas só vou mostrar depois de conhecer as crianças.

– Tá bom – concordou Mino e abriu a porta de correr que dava para a sala onde as crianças assistiam tevê. – Crianças, esse é o Seiya, amigo da tia! Ele veio ver a gente e trouxe uns amigos.

Os pequenos foram correndo até as visitas.

– Olha, eles são cantores? – perguntou uma das crianças.

– Eu falei que pareciam – murmurou Eiri, cutucando Mino.

– Não, meu bem – respondeu Mino.

– A tia se arrumou toda para receber vocês – outra criança dedurou, fazendo Mino corar.

– Qual deles é seu namorado, tia? – outro menino perguntou, deixando Mino ainda mais vermelha.

– Então, pessoinhas, o tio Seiya trouxe um negócio – ele disse a fim de interromper a sequência de perguntas das crianças. Pegou a grande caixa que trouxe e abriu, anunciando alegremente seu conteúdo: – Um vídeo game, galera!!

A ideia funcionou e seguiram-se gritinhos excitados das crianças, que esqueceram das perguntas inconvenientes. Mino e Eiri entreolharam-se, a primeira encantada com o gesto de Seiya, a outra um tanto desesperada, pensando como iam controlar vinte crianças querendo jogar.

– Ei, venham aqui! – Seiya gritou para os amigos. – Me ajudem a ligar essa coisa na tevê!!! Não tô sabendo onde enfia esse cabo!

– Vamos lá antes que ele ligue errado e estrague o brinquedo – Hyoga disse rindo.

Depois de instalado o aparelho, enquanto as crianças jogavam e ele aguardava sua vez, Seiya observou o orfanato. Ainda parecia o mesmo de antes. A mesma sala de tevê, com o sofá velho e os almofadões coloridos no chão, a mesa grande com bancos compridos para as crianças estudarem. Mas olhando mais apuradamente, acabou notando uma diferença. No tempo dele era tudo um tanto impessoal, genérico. Agora havia um painel com desenhos das crianças, fotos delas nas paredes, um arranjo de flores naturais sobre a mesa. Dava pra ver que Mino estava se esforçando para transformar aquilo em um lar.

– Dá pra saber quem é criança e quem não é ali? – Mino perguntou, observando os rapazes jogando com os pequeninos.

– A diferença é só o tamanho! – disse Saori.

– Acho que eles estão se divertindo mais que as crianças – constatou Shunrei.

– Bom, vamos colocar a mesa e arrumar o lanche? – sugeriu Eiri a Mino. Shunrei e Saori ofereceram-se para ajudar.

– Nunca pensei que receberia a visita da senhorita Kido – comentou Mino –, muito menos que ela estaria ajudando a colocar a mesa.

– Imagina – respondeu Saori. – Eu sofro de dois males: falta de tempo e pouca habilidade para fazer amizade. Estou melhorando agora que os rapazes entraram na minha vida. Mas me diga, Mino, vocês estão precisando de alguma coisa aqui no orfanato?

– Ah, sempre tem uma coisa ou outra – Mino respondeu –, mas no geral está tudo bem.

– Quero que me comunique se faltar alguma coisa... Vou te dar meu telefone pessoal.

Saori tirou da bolsa um cartãozinho corporativo, anotou seu número no verso e entregou-o a Mino.

– Pode me ligar se precisarem de algo – disse. – Qualquer coisa.

– Agradeço imensamente, senhorita Kido.

– Me chame de Saori.

Mino assentiu, mesmo sabendo que seria meio difícil habituar-se a chamar a senhorita Kido pelo primeiro nome.

– Como funcionam as coisas aqui? – Saori continuou. – Essas crianças estão para adoção?

– Sim – respondeu Mino. – Todas estão disponíveis para adoção, mas é que já são consideradas velhas... Todos têm mais de cinco anos.

– Quando chega um bebê – disse Eiri –, ele é logo adotado. Então os outros vão ficando e quanto mais o tempo passa, mais difícil. Nós procuramos fazer o melhor para que esse lugar seja um lar porque sabemos que a maioria deles ficará aqui até a maioridade.

– Achamos que é importante que se sintam amados – complementou Mino. – Porque foi o que nos fez falta. O Seiya e os amigos tiveram sorte de terem sido selecionados pelo seu avô para serem cavaleiros, embora eu ainda não tenha entendido direito essa história, porque pelo menos isso lhes garantiu um emprego, um futuro. Para os que ficaram, não foi bem assim a história.

Foi Shunrei quem explicou a ela:

– Eles foram treinados para desenvolverem habilidades especiais e se tornarem os protetores da senhorita Kido. No final do treinamento, receberam armaduras especiais e puderam retornar para cumprir a missão. Eu acompanhei de perto todo o treinamento do Shiryu e sei que ele é capaz de coisas inimagináveis para uma pessoa comum.

– Sim, eles são incríveis – concordou Saori, lembrando-se de tudo que viveu nos últimos dias. – O que eu vi no Santuário foi totalmente excepcional.

– Santuário? – perguntou Mino.

– É o lugar de onde eu vim... e para onde voltei recentemente... Tenho uma missão a cumprir lá. Meu avô, vocês devem saber, ele não era meu avô de sangue. Ele me adotou ainda bebê... Como se achava velho para ser meu pai, ele me criou como neta. Por causa disso, no futuro, penso em adotar uma criança também.

– Eu também fui adotada pelo mestre – comentou Shunrei. – Ele me encontrou ainda bebê e me criou. Embora eu não o chame de pai nem de avô, eu me sinto muito amada por ele.

– Nós não tivemos essa sorte – disse Mino. – Mas tudo bem, sobrevivemos. E continuamos aqui, tentando dar um pouco de afeto a outros órfãos.

– E, no futuro, quem sabe a gente não adote alguns também? – complementou Eiri e Mino concordou.

– Também penso em adotar uma criança no futuro – disse Shunrei –, além dos filhos que quero ter com Shiryu algum dia.

– Pelo menos você já encontrou o pai! – brincou Mino, fazendo as outras três sorrirem. Tinham acabado de se conhecer, mas ela já sentia suficientemente à vontade para brincar com Shunrei.

– É, mas acho que ainda vai demorar bastante para a gente ter um filho!!

Uma das meninas aproximou-se delas e subiu no colo de Mino.

– Tia, ainda vai demorar pro lanche? – perguntou. – Já tô com fome...

– Não, meu anjo. Vamos comer agora!! – disse Mino, e depois levantou a voz acima da algazarra: – Rapazes, vamos dar uma pausa para a comida?

Eles assentiram e foram para a mesa, seguidos pelas crianças, carregando os menores no colo. Compartilharam com eles uma refeição gostosa e divertida, e saíram de lá no começo da noite, sentindo-se mais leves e felizes.

 

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

 

– Foi um bom dia, não foi? – Shiryu perguntou a Shunrei quando já estavam na mansão. Enquanto aguardavam o jantar ser servido, os dois ficaram sentados na varanda, aproveitando para mexer nos novos telefones.

– Foi um ótimo dia – Shunrei disse, com o novo celular na mão. – Estou bem cansada, mas amei os passeios de hoje, amei ter ido ao orfanato e ter conhecido Mino, Eiri e as crianças. Queria ajudar de alguma forma, mas como moro longe fica meio difícil.

– Quero combinar com os rapazes de fazermos uma doação mensal, além de ir lá de vez em quando dar uma atenção às crianças. O que acha?

– Que maravilha, meu amor! Acho incrível.

– Morei num lugar muito parecido antes de ser selecionado pelo senhor Kido e enviado para a China. Uma pena que na minha época não teve alguém como Mino e Eiri. Elas amam o que fazem, cuidam das crianças com afeto e dedicação. Eu me sentia um número no orfanato. Mais que isso, muitas vezes me sentia um lixo, um objeto largado no mundo para ser esquecido. Só conheci o afeto quando cheguei em Rozan. O que aquelas moças estão fazendo pelas crianças é de uma generosidade ímpar e eu quero colaborar do jeito que eu puder.

Shunrei abraçou o namorado docemente. Sabia o quanto esse assunto o magoava, o quanto era difícil pra ele falar da infância.

– Mas agora você tem todo o amor do mundo – ela disse. – Todo o amor que eu puder te dar. E nós dois temos o mestre, somos uma família.

– Somos – ele assentiu, aninhando-se no colo dela.

– Ah, deixa eu tirar uma foto de você assim no meu colo! Quero mostrar ao mestre quando voltar. E também vou colocar no papel de parede do celular. Sorria!

Depois trocaram um beijo e tiraram mais uma foto. Então ela tirou algumas só dele e ele só dela.

– Ficaram ótimas!! – exclamou Shunrei, ao conferir as imagens. – Também com essa sua cara não tem como a foto ficar ruim.

Ele sorriu e deu mais um beijinho nela. Então ouviram Tatsumi chamar para o jantar e guardaram os celulares nos bolsos.

– Vamos lá – ele disse. – Melhor não nos atrasarmos. E esteja preparada porque com certeza o Seiya vai repetir a piada que fez no carro...

– Aquilo sobre não termos tomado café com eles porque estávamos muito cansados do que fizemos à noite?

– Exatamente – ele admitiu, corando. Shunrei riu e completou:

– Bom, ele não falou nenhuma mentira.

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Achei mais justo reviver o Camus, então é isso, ele tá vivo e pronto. ;)
> 
> -ss-ss-
> 
> Ufa! Capítulo terminado! Foi mais demorado do que pensei, especialmente nos últimos ajustes, mas consegui terminar! Era pra ser uma fic focada em incluir somente a Shunrei nesse universo do filme "A Lenda do Santuário", mas eu não resisti e incluí Mino e Eiri. Talvez tente incluir mais personagens... Estou vendo como fazer...
> 
> É isso!
> 
> Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a fic desde o começo e aos que estão chegando agora!
> 
> Até mais!
> 
> Chii


	5. Capítulo V

Dois dias depois.

– Você não quer ajuda mesmo? – Shiryu perguntou a Shunrei. Estavam na cozinha da mansão de Saori e arrumavam sobre o balcão alguns ingredientes para o bolo de aniversário de Shun.

– Não, não, pode ir – ela respondeu. – Eu cuido de tudo aqui. Mas antes me diz, acha mesmo que o Shun vai gostar de bolo de chocolate com morangos?

– Claro que vai – ele respondeu, roubando um morango da caixinha. – Ele vai adorar.

– Assim não vai sobrar para o bolo, Shi.

– Foi só um – ele justificou, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

– Está bem, mas não pegue mais. E levaram ele para onde?

– Saori inventou que ele precisava acompanhá-la hoje para checar alguma coisa na empresa. O Seiya foi junto porque, você sabe, ele não desgruda dela. E o Hyoga saiu para comprar uns balões e outras coisas para a festa.

– Ótimo. Vou preparar as coisas, quando eles voltarem estará tudo pronto.

Ele abraçou a namorada por trás, levantou o cabelo dela e deu um beijo na nuca.

– Agora não, amor... – ela murmurou dengosa. – Eu preciso fazer o bolo...

– Acho que eu consigo esperar até mais tarde... – ele disse e pegou outro morango.

– Consegue, sim... Agora ou você se comporta e não pega mais morangos, ou sai daqui...

– Já entendi. Estarei na academia, ok? Qualquer coisa, é só chamar.

– Vai lá – ela disse e deu um beijinho nele.

Finalmente sozinha, Shunrei começou a fazer o bolo. Adorava cozinhar, era quase uma terapia e gostava  quando recebia elogios, especialmente quando vinham de Shiryu. Enquanto preparava tudo ali, na cozinha luxuosa da mansão, ela flagrou-se imaginando morando em Tóquio com Shiryu. Não teriam uma cozinha dessas, claro, mas ela imaginou uma cozinha pequena e moderna, com utensílios novos, uma geladeira grande, um ótimo fogão de seis bocas e um bom balcão de mármore onde sovar e abrir massas. Achou a ideia extremamente agradável e logo foi divagando, planejando outros cômodos da sua casa imaginária. Um quartinho aconchegante para ela e Shiryu, com uma cama grande, um janelão com vista para um jardim do qual ela cuidaria com muito amor. Haveria uma pequena horta no quintal para plantar temperos, ervas medicinais e alguns legumes. Ela também gostaria de um cantinho para fazer suas costuras e bordados.

– Eu estou viajando – ela murmurou consigo mesma e sorriu. – Isso ainda vai demorar muito a acontecer. E tem o Mestre... Ele não viria conosco de jeito nenhum.

Enquanto o bolo assava, Shunrei preparou a cobertura e aproveitou para fazer alguns pãezinhos recheados com carne moída.

No final da tarde, quando Saori voltou para casa com Shun e Seiya, o bolo já estava pronto, decorado e bem guardado na geladeira e os pãezinhos no forno.

– E aí, como foi? – Saori perguntou, ao entrar na cozinha. Shunrei lavava as panelas e utensílios que sujou, apesar de a empregada ter protestado.

– Já está tudo pronto, Saori! – ela anunciou alegremente. – Só falta tirar os pãezinhos do forno.

– Ótimo! O Hyoga já chegou com os balões e está arrumando a sala. Shun e Seiya foram tomar banho. Estou tão empolgada! Eles fizeram uma surpresa pra mim e eu amei, agora vou retribuir. Espero que o Shun goste!

– Esperamos que ele goste!

– E você, como está? Curtindo as férias?

– Ah, estou amando! Eu não tenho como agradecer por ter me trazido para cá. Estou muito feliz mesmo. E muito mais segura de voltar, sabe? Foi muito bom ter vindo.

– Que bom, Shunrei. Eu queria falar sobre uma coisa com você, mas não sei se devo... Não quero ficar te alugando com minhas bobagens, mas é que eu nunca tive ninguém pra falar...

– Pode falar. Aposto que não é bobagem.

Saori suspirou e se aproximou bem de Shunrei.

– É que... – ela começou a falar, em tom de confissão. – Essa vida que eu levo parece fácil, mas é pesada, cheia de obrigações e agora recebi mais algumas.

– Não parece fácil, pelo contrário. É admirável você dar conta de tudo.

– Nem eu mesma sei como consigo... O fato é que desde que os meninos chegaram, eu me sinto muito feliz e muito próxima deles... mas acho que estou gostando de um deles mais do que devia...  Porque quando estou com ele, esqueço todo o peso sobre os meus ombros. Nunca senti nada como o que estou sentindo agora... É tão especial!

Shunrei sorriu. Quando Saori começou a falar, ela já sabia onde ia dar.

– É o Seiya, não é? – perguntou a chinesa.

– É tão óbvio assim? – Saori retrucou, arregalando os olhos.

– Totalmente óbvio – Shunrei e completou: – De ambas as partes.

– Você acha que ele também...?

– Claro! Ele é completamente louco por você.

– Ah, também não é assim. Ele me vê como a deusa Athena.

– Não – Shunrei disse, balançando o dedo indicador. – Eu sei, tem isso de ser deusa e tal, mas ele te olha com outro tipo de devoção. Não é o jeito que o Shiryu te olha, por exemplo. Não é o jeito de nenhum dos outros. Só o Seiya te olha desse jeito.  

– Ai, Shunrei...  – suspirou Saori com ar sonhador. – Eu vejo você e Shiryu tão felizes... Queria experimentar essa felicidade também. Estou pensando em falar com ele hoje, depois da festa.

– Pois fale! Dou todo apoio! Às vezes eles só precisam de um empurrãozinho. Eu sei como é,  também foi assim com o Shiryu.

– Então eu vou fazer isso! Tomara que eu tenha coragem quando chegar a hora. Bom, vamos nos arrumar?

Shunrei assentiu e acompanhou Saori. No andar de cima, cada uma foi para seu quarto. A chinesa encontrou Shiryu já de banho tomado, enrolado numa toalha, penteando os cabelos.

– Uau! Eu não estava esperando por isso – riu Shunrei ao vê-lo assim.

– Se quiser, eu deixo a toalha cair – ele retrucou com um sorriso lânguido.

– Oh, Senhor! Me ajuda! – ela exclamou.

Shiryu ameaçou deixar mesmo a toalha cair, mas Shunrei protestou.

– Para, Shi. Melhor não, né, amor? A gente se atrasaria para a festinha. Eu vou logo tomar meu banho!

 

Enquanto Shiryu e Shunrei terminavam de se arrumar, Seiya tentava distrair Shun na varanda para evitar que ele descesse antes da hora. Os dois já estavam prontos, Seiya de calça bege e camisa azul, Shun de calça jeans detonada e camiseta amarela.

– Finalmente dezessete, né? – Seiya disse. – Já falei logo cedo, mas de novo, parabéns, cara.

– Obrigado, Seiya – Shun agradeceu. – Mas o Ikki nem me ligou...

Era clara a decepção do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, olhando para o celular pela milésima vez no dia. Esperava passar com o irmão o primeiro aniversário depois do fim do treinamento, mas Ikki nem deu sinal de vida.

– Talvez ele ainda ligue – Seiya tentou amenizar.

– É, talvez... Vamos descer? Já está quase na hora de servirem o jantar.

– Ah, não. Acho que ainda vai demorar pra caramba.

– Está bem, Seiya – riu Shun, já desconfiado da surpresa. – Vamos esperar até chamarem, mas tomara que não demore muito.

Poucos minutos depois, Saori apareceu na varanda e chamou os dois. Seiya ficou parado, olhando embasbacado para a garota e seu vestidinho vinho, curto e de mangas longas rendadas. Quando terminou de vesti-lo, ela achou um pouco demais para uma festinha em casa, mas como estava se achando linda, resolveu ficar assim mesmo.

– Vamos, Seiya – instigou Shun, empurrando o amigo. – Ou vai ficar parado aí?

– Hã? Não, eu vou...

Quando os três chegaram à sala de estar, decorada com balões e fitas coloridas, todos gritaram juntos:

– Feliz Aniversário, Shun!!!

Ele não demonstrou surpresa, mas estava muito feliz.

– Eu sabia que vocês estavam aprontando – ele disse. – Quando a Saori praticamente me forçou a sair de casa, eu soube! Obrigado, pessoal! Estou muito feliz, afinal é minha primeira festa de aniversário.

– Aeeee!! – gritou Seiya, e todos envolveram o companheiro aniversariante em um abraço.

– Obrigado mesmo, amigos! – ele disse, já com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Tentamos falar com o Ikki – Hyoga falou, dando um tapinha nas costas do companheiro –, mas você sabe como ele é...

O russo estava vestindo uma calça de couro preto e camisa branca e entregou um presente a Shun.

– É, eu sei.  Não se preocupe com isso. Seria legal se ele tivesse lembrado, mas ok. Estou muito feliz de qualquer forma. E obrigado pelo presente.

– Parabéns, Shun – cumprimentou Shunrei. – Espero que goste do bolo, fui eu que fiz.

– Ah, já posso adiantar que está lindo! E você também está linda com esse vestido.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu, ligeiramente envergonhada. Usava o vestido listrado azul marinho e branco que ganhou de Shiryu, com uma sapatilha vermelha.

– Ela está linda, mas já tem namorado – disse Shiryu em tom de brincadeira, oferecendo um presente. – Parabéns, meu amigo.

– Obrigado e não se preocupe, foi só um elogio sincero.

– Eu não sei comprar presente – disse Seiya, oferecendo um envelope a Shun. –,  então toma aqui uma graninha.

Shun pegou o envelope e agradeceu. Saori também lhe entregou um presente.

– Não precisava, Saori – ele disse, pegando a caixa.  Já ia cortar o bolo quando Tatsumi veio chamá-lo.

– Shun, você tem uma visita – disse o mordomo. – Ele disse que não quer entrar.

– Alguém adivinha quem é? – Shun disse, com um sorriso luminoso e os olhos brilhando. Sabia que só podia ser Ikki e estava feliz por ele ter se lembrado do aniversário. Correu até o lado de fora e deu um abraço no irmão.

– Nem me chamou, seu sacana – Ikki disse ao entrever a festa pela fresta da porta. – Feliz Aniversário, meu irmão.

– Obrigado – Shun agradeceu, muito emocionado. – Primeiro, eu nem sabia que ia ter festa! Só soube hoje quando eles passaram o dia tentando me enrolar. E, segundo, eles tentaram achar você e não conseguiram. Mas que bom que você lembrou e veio, Ikki.

– Eu não queria vir, mas não consegui evitar – Ikki começou. – Brincadeira. Depois de todos esses anos separados, eu não podia deixar passar. Não esqueci seu aniversário um ano sequer.

– Nem eu o seu.

Ikki trazia uma mochila nas costas e tirou dela uma caixa embrulhada em um papel prateado meio amarfanhado, junto com um envelope vermelho.

– Até trouxe presente – disse e ofereceu os objetos ao irmão.

Shun recebeu e abriu primeiro o pacote. Era um tênis All Star branco. No envelope, um pouco de dinheiro. Ele agradeceu e deu outro abraço em Ikki.

– Que bom que gostou. Se não der, você troca.

– É o meu número! Não sei como, mas você acertou.

– Beleza. No envelope tem uma grana pra você comprar outra coisa que quiser. Então, eu vou indo nessa.

– Você não vai ficar conosco? Depois de todos esses anos, mal tivemos tempo de conversar depois da batalha. Você realmente devia ficar para a festa já que não quer ficar hospedado aqui.

– Eu tô legal, tô numa pensão vagabunda e barata, mas com uma comida boa, sabe? Isso aqui não é muito minha praia. E eu não gosto de andar em bando.

– A casa é tão grande que você não vai ter que ficar grudado na gente, seu teimoso.

– Eu vou pensar. Prometo que vou pensar.

– Você que sabe, mas aviso que está perdendo muito. Tem sido ótimo conviver com os rapazes e com a Saori. Eles se tornaram pessoas incríveis. E até a namorada do Shiryu está aqui passando uns dias.

– Namorada, é? O cabeludo tem namorada? Quem diria... Cara rápido. Mal voltou pro Japão e já tratou de arrumar mulher.

– Não é nada disso. Ela é chinesa. Eles estão juntos há alguns anos, desde o treinamento. Ela é filha adotiva do Mestre dele.

Embora Shun esperasse algum comentário irônico, Ikki limitou-se a dar um resmungo.

– Vamos lá, não seja tão antissocial – instigou Shun. – Entre. A namorada de Shiryu fez um bolo maravilhoso!

Ele acabou concordando e acompanhou Shun até a sala.

– E aí, pessoal? – Ikki cumprimentou, meio sem graça, o que não era comum pra ele. – Também vim para a festa.

– Seja bem-vindo, Ikki – Saori disse, cumprimentando-o formalmente. – E gostaria que soubesse que também é bem-vindo nesta casa se quiser ficar.

– Obrigado, mas por enquanto estou bem onde estou.

Ikki tentou interagir com os outros, mas Shun notou que ele parecia disperso. Mais que isso, notou que ele observava Shiryu e Shunrei.

 Depois da pequena festa, os irmãos conversaram mais um pouco antes de Ikki ir embora.

– Estou feliz demais por você ter vindo – Shun disse. – Mas adoraria que ficasse um pouco mais. Queria tanto conversar. O treinamento foi duro, mas eu consegui... Achei que não conseguiria, mas consegui. Nós dois conseguimos e estamos de volta. Eu quero me reaproximar de você. Temos tanto tempo pra recuperar.

– É... temos... – Ikki disse. – Mas sobre o treinamento, você ainda tem muito o que aprender. O que eu vi no Santuário não foi nada bom, Shun.

– Então me ensine!

– Eu? Tá doido?

– Me ensine! Você está dizendo que eu não sei, que eu não sou bom, eu estou dizendo que quero aprender.

– Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

– Pois pense. Estou disposto a aprender tudo que você tiver para ensinar.

– Vou nessa. Qualquer dia apareço.

– Tá. Obrigado mesmo por ter vindo. Me deixou muito feliz.

Ikki não respondeu mais nada, apenas deu as costas e saiu andando em direção ao portão. Shun ficou observando e só entrou na casa quando não dava mais para vê-lo.

 

Na ponte sobre o lago, Saori e Seiya também conversavam.

– Foi legal, né? – ela perguntou.

– Foi. O Shun ficou feliz.

– É... Eu também estou muito feliz – ela falou. – Como eu nunca fui, Seiya. É uma alegria tão grande ter vocês e a Shunrei aqui em casa. Queria que ela pudesse ficar conosco. Depois de tudo que aconteceu nas últimas semanas, eu percebi que isso era o que eu estava esperando sabe?

– Isso o quê?

– Vocês! – ela respondeu,  e logo encheu-se de coragem para completar: – Você. Na minha vida.

Seiya sentiu-se meio atordoado. Era isso mesmo que ela estava dizendo ou ele estava ouvindo coisas? Shunrei colocou algo estranho no bolo? Ou aquele refrigerante não era bem refrigerante...

– Você fez aquela sua cara de bobo... – Saori disse, rindo. – A cara de bobo que eu tanto adoro.

Ele continuava sem entender direito o rumo da conversa.

– Hã? Cara de bobo?

– A que você continua fazendo. Eu queria dizer que gosto muito de estar com você... muito mesmo.

– Saori... – ele murmurou, constatando que não estava ouvindo coisas. Sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem, o coração acelerou, a cabeça deu um nó, mas resolveu acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. – Eu também gosto muito de você. De estar com você. De... Você entendeu.

Apesar do suor frio que molhava suas mãos, ele segurou as dela. O tremor nos joelhos já tinha se espalhado pelo corpo inteiro e ele não conseguia se mexer.

– Está esperando o quê para me beijar? – ela perguntou, pressentindo que ele não o faria se ela não tomasse a iniciativa.

– Hã?

Saori sorriu e aproximou o rosto do dele, um sentindo a respiração ofegante do outro. Olharam-se nos olhos por alguns segundos e, finalmente, deixaram que os lábios se tocassem levemente, entreabrindo-se em seguida para que os dois se entregassem a um beijo apaixonado.

 

Shun encontrou Hyoga na varanda, em um canto mais afastado, mas de onde ainda dava para ver a ponte.

– É impressão minha ou Seiya e Saori estão mesmo se beijando? – perguntou Shun.

– Não é impressão sua – respondeu Hyoga com um sorrisinho. – Mas já estava mais do que na cara que esses dois se curtiam, né?

– Ô se estava... Formam um belo casal. E  por falar nisso, o outro belo casal daqui já sumiu...

– A essa altura, devem estar no quarto. Shunrei vai embora em dois dias, eles estão aproveitando sempre que podem, se é que você me entende...

– Entendo, sim. Eles estão certos.  

– Pois é, mudando de assunto, o Ikki gosta de chegar de surpresa, né?

– É, assim é o meu irmão... Eu gostaria que ele viesse morar conosco. Queria ficar mais perto dele. Ele procura aparentar aquela marra toda, mas hoje eu vi uma tristeza profunda nos olhos dele... Queria que ele se abrisse, que me contasse o que houve nesses anos para deixá-lo assim.

– Talvez ainda não seja a hora de falar. Quando a dor é muito grande, às vezes precisamos de tempo para remoê-la dentro de nós até digerir e conseguir colocar pra fora.

– Pode ser... Mas eu queria estar por perto para ajudá-lo, mesmo que ele não queira ajuda.

– Boa sorte, pois será uma tarefa difícil. Até hoje não é fácil falar da minha mãe...

– Pelo menos você se lembra dela. A minha morreu quando eu ainda era bebê. Ikki é tudo que me resta e eu queria poder cuidar dele. Sei que ele precisa.

– E quem não precisa? Até a Saori, que é milionária, cercada de coisas luxuosas e empregados, e tudo que ela queria era companhia, cuidado e carinho. Mas a questão não é precisar, é quando podemos aceitar que cuidem de nós...

– É verdade... Bom, que tal um segundo round de bolo? Estava mesmo muito bom. Shiryu tem sorte.

 – Eu topo.

 

Enquanto isso, como suspeitava Hyoga, Shiryu e Shunrei foram para o quarto e aproveitaram para fazer amor em uma das últimas noites da moça em Tóquio. Agora ela descansava nos braços dele, os dois ainda despidos, ela com uma perna dobrada sobre a coxa dele e uma das mãos acariciando o peito forte e torneado.

– Só de pensar que vou embora daqui a dois dias, já fico com saudade. Não só de fazer amor, de tudo... Da sua presença em casa. De acordar e te ver. Foram dez anos seguidos...

– Pra mim também não vai ser fácil quando você for embora – ele disse, e fez um carinho no rosto dela. – Mas eu vou fazer o possível para ir pra casa rápido. Acho que está tudo bem, que Saori não corre perigo, mas como nunca se sabe, não podemos nos descuidar totalmente. Mas somos cinco, podemos revezar,  e aí não vejo problema de eu ir passar uns dias em casa. Ou quem sabe a Saori possa mandar te buscar mais vezes? Ela gostou de você.

– Também gostei muito dela. Seria ótimo se eu pudesse voltar algumas vezes.

– Fique tranquila, vamos ajeitar tudo. Eu não vou ficar muito tempo longe de você, meu amor. Eu vou te ver de qualquer jeito.

 

\--------------ss--------------ss--------------

 

No dia seguinte, Saori partiu para o Santuário com Seiya e Hyoga. O loiro não estava muito à vontade, sentia que estava sobrando depois de ter presenciado o beijo dos dois, mas foi mesmo assim, principalmente porque queria rever Camus e checar se estava se recuperando bem.

Na mansão, Shiryu e Shunrei acordaram tarde e encontraram Shun no almoço.

– Nós vamos ao cinema, Shun – Shiryu disse. – Não quer ir?

– E ficar segurando vela? Claro que não, Shiryu. Além do mais, o Ikki me ligou. Vou sair com ele. Ainda tenho esperanças de convencê-lo a vir morar aqui. Não vai ser fácil, mas não vou desistir.

– Espero que consiga – Shiryu desejou sinceramente. Achava que seria bom se os irmãos se aproximassem.

 Depois do almoço, Shiryu e Shunrei pegaram um táxi e foram para o cinema. Escolheram uma comédia romântica que estava na moda, mais ao gosto de Shunrei que ao de Shiryu, compraram pipoca, escolheram as poltronas e logo o filme começou.

Shiryu esperava que fosse um bom dia, era a primeira sessão de cinema da vida de Shunrei, porém as coisas não estavam indo exatamente como ele planejou. Achou que ela ficaria encantada, mas ela estava calada, inquieta, parecia desconfortável e procurando uma posição melhor para sentar.

– Está tudo bem? – Shiryu finalmente perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de inquietação.

– Na verdade, não... – ela respondeu. – Quero ir embora. Estou me sentindo mal.

– Então vamos – ele disse, levantando-se da cadeira. Ela o seguiu. – Mas o que está sentindo exatamente?

– Uma dor... Uma dor bem no meio na barriga. Estava fraca mas está piorando rápido. Nunca senti nada assim, Shiryu.

– Melhor levar você para o hospital – ele disse, percebendo que era sério.

Saíram do cinema para pegar um táxi, mas antes de conseguirem Shunrei desmaiou e foi amparada por Shiryu. Vendo que a coisa era ainda mais séria do que parecia, ele decidiu não esperar uma ambulância e levou-a nos braços, valendo-se de suas habilidades de cavaleiro, pois assim seria mais rápido que qualquer veículo.

Já na urgência, o médico de plantão começou a examiná-la. Enquanto o fazia, pedia informações a Shiryu, pois Shunrei continuava inconsciente.

– O que houve? – ele perguntou ao cavaleiro.

– Estávamos no cinema e de repente ela começou a sentir dor no abdome... – ele explicou, esforçando-se para manter a calma. – Disse que estava piorando muito rápido. Quando a gente ia saindo, ela desmaiou e não acordou mais.

– Qual a idade dela?

– Dezessete.

– Você é parente?

– Sou o namorado.

– Alguma possibilidade de ela estar grávida? – o médico perguntou, já imaginando que seria essa a causa da dor.

Shiryu corou e arregalou os olhos. Demorou um pouco para processar a pergunta. Como assim grávida? O que aquele cara estava falando? Grávida?

– Bom, acho que não... – ele respondeu depois de alguns segundos de pânico e desorientação. – Costumamos tomar muito cuidado.

Ele vasculhou a memória em busca de algum descuido e não conseguiu lembrar nenhum.

– Ela tem alguma doença conhecida?

– Não, não. Ela sempre foi muito saudável. Estava ótima até horas atrás.

– Precisamos fazer uma ultrassonografia para saber o que está acontecendo.

Shiryu acompanhou-a até a sala de exame. Shunrei continuava inconsciente. Ele olhava a tela do exame junto com o médico, porém não compreendia nada daqueles borrões.

– Não parece ser nada no útero – o médico anunciou, começando a parecer preocupado. – Ela não está grávida.

Shiryu não pôde evitar sentir-se aliviado, mas logo se arrependeu. “Era melhor que fosse isso”, pensou, “porque já que não é, talvez seja alguma doença grave”.

– O apêndice também está com aparência normal – continuou o médico. Quando subiu um pouco mais o aparelho, a expressão dele mudou. Pegou o interfone.

– Temos um aneurisma da aorta abdominal roto – ele disse, num tom de urgência claríssimo. – Há muito sangue na cavidade abdominal. Preparem o centro cirúrgico imediatamente.

– Cirurgia? – um incrédulo Shiryu perguntou, ainda sem compreender direito.

– Ela precisa ser operada o mais rápido possível. Se perdermos mais tempo, ela não vai resistir.

Shiryu sentia-se atordoado com a informação e principalmente pelo ar grave do médico, enquanto os enfermeiros empurravam a maca com Shunrei a fim de prepará-la para o centro cirúrgico. A movimentação frenética dos profissionais ao redor também indicava a gravidade da situação. Enquanto seguia a maca, o médico fazia perguntas que Shiryu respondia mecanicamente.

– Tipo sanguíneo dela?

– A positivo.

– Ela tem alguma alergia?

– Não que a gente saiba.

– Ela já foi operada antes? Já recebeu anestesia?

– Nunca.

Ele acompanhou a maca até ser barrado pelo médico, já na porta da sala de preparação.

– Escute, a situação dela é muito séria. Estamos preparando-a para a cirurgia. O cirurgião vascular já está vindo. Esse tipo de aneurisma é potencialmente fatal. Vamos fazer tudo que estiver ao nosso alcance, mas é bom que esteja preparado... Enquanto cuidamos de tudo, preencha a ficha dela na recepção.

O médico empurrou a maca para dentro e acompanhou-a, deixando Shiryu sozinho e desolado.

– Meu Deus! – ele murmurou. – Como é que a vida pode ir de uma tarde perfeita a isso? Ela pode morrer...

Respirou fundo, procurando retomar o controle e dirigiu-se à recepção, onde foi fazer a ficha de Shunrei. Ainda estava com a bolsa dela e todos os documentos. Notou a mão trêmula ao pegar a carteira e começou a respirar fundo.

Depois de preencher a ficha, foi à sala de espera e pegou o celular para pesquisar sobre a situação de Shunrei. Digitou “ruptura de aneurisma da aorta abdominal” e leu que "metade dos pacientes morre antes de conseguir chegar ao hospital. Dos que chegam, trinta por cento sobrevive à cirurgia.”

– Não quero mais ver essa droga – murmurou, sentindo-se ainda mais aflito. Resolveu ligar para Shun. Precisava falar com alguém antes de surtar totalmente.

– Shun? É o Shiryu... – disse quando o outro atendeu.

– Oi, Shiryu, o que foi? – Shun perguntou assim que atendeu o celular. Notou de imediato a aflição na voz dele.

– Estou no hospital com a Shunrei. Ela passou mal no cinema.

– O que houve?

– Segundo o médico, algo muito sério. Ela está sendo operada agora... e é pequena a chance de sobreviver.

– Que loucura! Ela parecia ótima. Está no hospital da Fundação?

Shiryu confirmou.

– Estou indo. Fica calmo.

– Por favor, Shun... – Shiryu disse e deixou-se cair na poltrona da sala de espera. – Eu não sei o que fazer...

– Apenas procure ficar calmo. Vai dar tudo certo.

Minutos depois, Shun chegou com Ikki.

– E aí? Alguma notícia? – perguntou o rapaz mais novo.

– Nada ainda. Só vieram me dizer que pode demorar entre quatro e cinco horas.

– Bastante tempo... – disse Ikki, sinceramente preocupado. Tanto tempo numa cirurgia de emergência só podia significar algo muito grave.

– Se pelo menos a Saori estivesse aqui... – murmurou Shiryu. – Ela podia... você sabe... usar aquele poder...

– A Shunrei não vai precisar, ela vai ficar boa sem isso – Shun disse, mais para tentar confortar o amigo do que por ter convicção disso.

– É, fica frio que vai dar tudo certo – Ikki completou.

– Obrigado por terem vindo – Shiryu falou. – Eu nem sei dizer como estou me sentindo.

– Imagina – Shun disse. – Você precisa ter fé e acreditar que vai dar tudo certo. Se só ficar pensando que não, é muita energia negativa. Mande pra ela seu amor e sua confiança nos médicos.

– É, você tem razão... Sabe, quando estávamos lá no Santuário, de alguma forma eu sentia que ela estava acreditando em mim, rezando por mim. É isso que eu tenho que fazer, né? Talvez ela possa sentir também. Eu achei que seria o contrário. Eu lá na mesa de cirurgia depois da batalha no Santuário e ela aqui fora... Nunca pensei que aconteceria algo com ela. Essa possibilidade de perdê-la é tão dolorosa. Parece que tem uma pedra enorme pressionando meu peito, sabe? Eu não posso perder a Shunrei... Ela é a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

 Continua...

 

 

 

 

 

_Bônus:_

O QUE A SHUNREI DISSE PRA SAORI: Ah, estou amando! Eu não tenho como agradecer por ter me trazido para cá. Estou muito feliz mesmo. E muito mais segura de voltar, sabe? Foi muito bom ter vindo.”

O QUE ELA QUIS DIZER: Já chequei o território, vi que você não é um perigo, que o boy tá seguro na minha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, pessoal!
> 
> Captaram a referência?
> 
> Então, a luta do Shiryu com o Máscara da Morte foi totalmente ridícula, sem o ponto alto que era Máscara tentando matar a Shunrei e Shiryu puto, putíssimo por isso, depois sofrendo por achar que ela estava morta. Uma luta pela justiça e por amor virou uma palhaçada... Enfim, foi por isso que quis recriar a tensão de Shiryu achando que ia perder sua coisa mais importante. E, claro, vai ficar só no achismo. Já tô adiantando que não, ela não vai morrer. Eu não iria incluir a Shu no universo do filme só para matá-la, mas vai rolar um draminha aí...
> 
> É issoooo!
> 
> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic!
> 
> Beijooooooooooooooo
> 
> Chii
> 
> Bônus:
> 
> O QUE A SHUNREI DISSE PRA SAORI: Ah, estou amando! Eu não tenho como agradecer por ter me trazido para cá. Estou muito feliz mesmo. E muito mais segura de voltar, sabe? Foi muito bom ter vindo."
> 
> O QUE ELA QUIS DIZER: Já chequei o território, vi que você não é um perigo, que o boy tá seguro na minha.


	6. Capítulo VI

 

Quase seis horas depois do início da cirurgia de Shunrei, o cirurgião veio falar com Shiryu. Shun e Ikki ainda estavam ao lado do amigo.

– Conseguimos reparar a rotura da aorta – o médico disse a Shiryu. – Foi feito um enxerto, estamos terminando os procedimentos e ela está estável, embora o estado ainda seja delicado. Agora teremos de aguardar as primeiras vinte e quatro horas para ver como ela se sai.

Shiryu suspirou aliviado e só então notou que estava prendendo a respiração enquanto o médico falava. Sentiu como se todo o peso que o esmagava havia mais de seis horas tivesse sido subitamente retirado e ele enfim pudesse respirar.

– É muito, muito raro esse tipo de aneurisma numa pessoa tão jovem – continuou o médico. – Normalmente quando acontece assim é por causa de algum fator hereditário. Sabe se já houve algum caso na família?

– Não sei – Shiryu respondeu. – Ela é órfã.

– Bom, felizmente ela teve sorte por ter sido socorrida muito rápido. A maioria das pessoas não tem tempo de chegar ao hospital.

Shiryu agradeceu mentalmente por ter trazido Shunrei ao hospital ele mesmo ao invés de pegar um táxi ou esperar uma ambulância. Se tivesse achado que era só um desmaio trivial, ela não estaria viva.

– Quando posso vê-la? – ele perguntou.

– Ela vai ficar pelo menos vinte e quatro horas na UTI. Talvez quarenta e oito. Se ela evoluir bem depois desse período, avaliaremos a possibilidade de mandá-la para um quarto. Só então você poderá vê-la.

Shiryu agradeceu ao médico e foi abraçado por Shun.

– Viu? Vai ficar tudo bem – disse o companheiro.

– Estou aliviado, mas não foi bem isso que ele disse. Ainda temos que esperar. Ela vai ficar na UTI...

– Apenas fique grato porque ela está viva! – Ikki interrompeu, irritado. – Graças a Deus, aos deuses, sei lá, ela sobreviveu à cirurgia! Ela não morreu! Então para de ser pessimista e fica feliz por isso!

Shiryu encarou Ikki, surpreso com tanta irritação, porém incapaz de reagir. O cavaleiro de Fênix afastou-se um pouco deles e socou de leve a parede. Depois, voltou-se novamente para Shiryu e continuou, procurando manter o controle.

– Eu sei o que você está sentindo – ele disse. – Eu conheço essa sensação. E eu não me livrei dela porque... – ele hesitou.

Sua dor ainda era tão recente, a ferida ainda estava aberta e sangrando, mas já que tinha começado, queria despejar tudo, terminar de uma vez e nunca mais tocar no assunto. Então ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

– Quando eu cheguei à Ilha da Rainha da Morte, também encontrei uma menina, filha do imbecil que foi meu Mestre. Foi por isso que eu fiquei meio... bobo com a sua história e da Shunrei. Eu fiquei olhando para vocês na festa, para a sua postura protetora com ela e fiquei pensando no que podia ter sido… Era meu plano trazer a Esmeralda comigo antes de…

Ele hesitou novamente. Ainda doía demais falar dela, não fazia nem seis meses que a tinha enterrado... Ele engoliu em seco e continuou:

– Nós ficamos muito amigos desde o começo... Ela cuidou de mim, dos meus muitos ferimentos ao longo do treinamento. Acabamos nos apaixonando. Estávamos fazendo planos... Eu traria ela comigo quando voltasse. Ela queria vir, estava feliz com a ideia. Mas quando eu fui falar com o pai dela, ele surtou. Disse que ela não viria, que para sair de lá com a Esmeralda e a armadura só se eu o matasse. Eu ainda tentei argumentar, mas ele ficou furioso, começou a disparar golpes aleatórios e... – Ikki engoliu em seco outra vez. – Atingiu a Esmeralda em cheio... Ela morreu nos meus braços. Eu não pude fazer nada! Estávamos naquela droga de ilha... Não tinha o que fazer pra salvá-la. Só fiquei ali, vendo ela ir embora... e levando a melhor parte de mim consigo...

– Eu não podia imaginar – Shun disse e abraçou o irmão. – Eu sabia que havia algo, mas não imaginei que fosse algo assim...

– Sinto muito por isso, Ikki – Shiryu disse, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

– Então, Shiryu – Ikki continuou, voltando-se para o amigo e segurando-o pelos ombros –, pare com essa merda! Você conseguiu trazer Shunrei pro hospital a tempo, ela foi operada, ela está viva! Pare com isso e acredite na recuperação dela!

– Eu acredito, Ikki! – Shiryu retrucou, lutando para manter a voz firme. – Só achei que as notícias seriam melhores. Ela vai ficar na UTI.

– O que você queria? Foi uma cirurgia de seis horas!

– Está bem, pessoal – Shun disse, tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Acho que vamos para casa agora, não é? Não adianta ficar aqui se você não vai poder vê-la. Melhor ir para casa, tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e dormir um pouco.

– Eu não vou conseguir dormir, Shun.

– Eu sei, mas pelo menos vai deitar um pouco, descansar o corpo.

– Shun tem razão – concordou Ikki, num tom de voz mais baixo e contido. – Você precisa descansar.

Shiryu não queria sair dali, mas deixou-se levar pelos dois irmãos. Enquanto voltavam de táxi para a mansão Kido, ele lembrou de ligar para o Mestre Ancião.

– Mestre... – Shiryu articulou baixinho ao telefone quando o mestre atendeu. – Aconteceu uma coisa. Shunrei passou muito mal. Teve de ser operada e agora está no hospital, está na UTI. Ela quase morreu, Mestre. Só chegou viva ao hospital porque resolvi trazê-la eu mesmo.

– Meu filho, eu senti que tinha acontecido algo – ele disse, sem demonstrar surpresa. – E estive rezando por ela.

Na verdade, ele tinha feito mais que isso. Tinha usado seu cosmo para mantê-la viva durante a cirurgia.

– Ainda não sabemos quando ela sairá do hospital – Shiryu continuou –, então obviamente ela não voltará para a China amanhã como estava previsto.

– Isso não tem importância. Ela vai ficar aí no Japão até se recuperar completamente, não importa quanto demore, Shiryu.

– Eu me sinto tão impotente, Mestre – ele confessou. Estava à beira das lágrimas.

– Pelo que me disse, você salvou a vida dela quando decidiu levá-la ao hospital imediatamente.

– É verdade, mas agora só posso esperar… Estou voltando para a mansão Kido, mas queria ficar lá no hospital.

– Vá descansar, meu filho. Ela não precisa de você agora, mas vai precisar quando acordar.

– Farei isso, Mestre. Darei notícias assim que houver alguma.

Depois de conversar com o Mestre, Shiryu finalmente se sentiu mais tranquilo para ir para casa. Quando chegou lá, tomou um banho rápido, e deitou na cama, mas não conseguiu adormecer de imediato. Sentia-se cansado e entorpecido, porém incapaz de relaxar e dormir. Ficou revendo no celular as fotos que tinha tirado com Shunrei nos últimos dias e chorou, até ser finalmente vencido pelo cansaço. Dormiu pesadamente por oito horas até ser despertado pelo celular tocando. Acordou sobressaltado, rezando para que não fosse uma má notícia. Era o Mestre.

– Primeiramente, me diga, você descansou? – o Mestre perguntou.

– Sim, eu dormi – Shiryu respondeu. – Demorei a pegar no sono, mas consegui.

– Fale com a senhorita Kido para alguém vir buscar uma mala com algumas coisas de Shunrei... Com certeza ela vai precisar, já que vai passar mais tempo aí do que o previsto.

– Sim, claro, eu ainda nem tinha pensado direito nisso... Não consegui pensar em nada.

– Eu sei. Quando Saori voltar do Santuário, fale com ela.

– Saori... – Shiryu murmurou. – Certo.

Depois de tomar seu café da manhã, ele pegou um táxi e voltou para o hospital. Não havia nenhuma novidade no estado de Shunrei, ainda continuava em tratamento intensivo, mesmo assim ele passou o dia inteiro lá, até tarde da noite, quando voltou para casa para dormir.

Quando voltou no dia seguinte, Shunrei tinha sido transferida para um quarto. Uma enfermeira o chamou e, antes de deixá-lo entrar, advertiu que ela ainda estava sedada e permaneceria assim por mais algumas horas. Ele assentiu e entrou cuidadosamente no cômodo. Shunrei estava na cama, com máscara de oxigênio. Pareceu-lhe um pouco pálida, mas talvez fosse só impressão. Ele tocou levemente a face dela e chorou. Ikki estava certo. Ele tinha que ser grato por ela ainda estar viva.

Telefonou dando a notícia para Shun e pediu que ele trouxesse algumas coisas suas, pois pretendia ficar com ela no quarto.

Quando Shun estava saindo da mansão, levando uma bolsa com o que Shiryu pediu, encontrou-se com Seiya, Saori e Hyoga, que voltavam do Santuário. Ele contou rapidamente o que houve com Shunrei.

– Gente, mas seis horas de cirurgia? – surpreendeu-se Saori depois de ouvi-lo. – Foi algo tão sério assim?

– Segundo o médico, o índice de mortalidade desse tipo de aneurisma é altíssimo – Shun explicou. – Ela teve sorte de ser socorrida muito rápido.

– Quero vê-la – ela disse, entrando novamente no carro, onde Tatsumi ainda estava.

– Mas senhorita, vai se atrasar para a aula – ele argumentou. O olhar que ela lhe dirigiu fez com que ele não dissesse mais nada.

– Então vão me dar uma carona – Shun disse, e também entrou no carro. Seiya e Hyoga fizeram o mesmo.

– Como Shiryu está? – Seiya perguntou.

– Agora está bem, mas ele ficou sem chão quando o médico falou que ela podia morrer.

– Não é pra menos... – disse Hyoga. – É duro lidar com a ideia de perder quem se ama.

– É duro sim... – concordou Seiya, lembrando-se de quando a flecha atingiu Saori.

– Ela resistiu à cirurgia – Shun continuou. – Estava na UTI, mas já está no quarto, embora ainda sedada, foi o que ele me falou. Deve ficar alguns dias no hospital.

Quando eles chegaram, Shiryu os recebeu do lado de fora do quarto.

– Eu sinto muito, Shiryu – desculpou-se a deusa. – Se eu estivesse aqui...

– Tudo bem, Saori. Já tenho que ser extremamente grato por você trazê-la pra cá. Se ela estivesse em Rozan, não sei se haveria como socorrê-la a tempo. O que a salvou foi estar aqui.

De repente, ele ficou pensando se a "ideia" de Saori não teria sido na verdade uma intuição. Talvez inconscientemente ela soubesse, afinal, era uma deusa. Talvez fizesse essas coisas sem sequer se dar conta. Talvez ela simplesmente soubesse.

– Eu posso ajudá-la a se recuperar – disse Saori –, mas vai ter que ser aos poucos. Os médicos estranhariam se o corte sarasse de repente...

– Só garanta que ela siga se recuperando sem piorar.

– Eu posso fazer isso – ela disse, e os dois entraram juntos no quarto.

Seiya, Shun e Hyoga ficaram do lado de fora. Saori aproximou-se da cama e colocou a mão sobre Shunrei, sem tocá-la, e emanou seu cosmo divino brevemente sobre ela.

– Não posso fazer mais que isso... Seria estranho… Os médicos iam querer explicações.

– Eu sei disso. Obrigado, Saori.

– Eu vou para a escola agora, quando sair volto para cá. E vou passar todos os dias para repetir isso e acelerar a recuperação dela.

Shiryu assentiu e os dois saíram do quarto.

– E aí, cara, como você está? – Seiya perguntou, abraçando o amigo.

– Agora está tudo melhorando – Shiryu respondeu. – Mas foi um grande susto.– Ainda bem que já passou. Ela vai ficar boa logo.

– Estou rezando por isso, Seiya. Já tiraram a sedação, mas ela ainda não acordou. Vou passar a noite com ela.

– Trouxe as coisas que você pediu – Shun disse, e entregou a Shiryu a bolsa com algumas mudas de roupa, escova de dentes e outros objetos pessoais. Ele agradeceu e lembrou a conversa com o Mestre.

– Ah, Saori, precisamos de um favor – Shiryu disse. – Quando for possível, queria que mandasse buscar algumas coisas dela lá em Rozan, já que ela vai ficar muito mais tempo que o previsto.

– Claro, Shiryu – ela respondeu. – Vou providenciar. Agora preciso mesmo ir.

– Nós vamos ficar mais um pouco – Seiya disse e despediu-se dela com um abraço terno.

– Então vocês...? – perguntou Shiryu.

– É... – Seiya respondeu, coçando a cabeça. – Nós no beijamos depois da festinha do Shun e estamos.. namorando.

– Pois é, nós vimos... – disse Hyoga, olhando para Shun.

– Quê? – perguntou Seiya, um tanto indignado.

– Foi totalmente sem querer – Shun esclareceu. – E quando percebemos voltamos para dentro de casa.

– Parece que eu fui o último a saber... – disse Shiryu.

– Você estava muito ocupado no quarto – Hyoga disse, fazendo-o corar.

Shiryu gostou de conversar com os companheiros, ter um momento leve e descontraído no meio de toda a tensão dos últimos dias, mesmo assim, de vez em quando abria a porta do quarto e dava uma olhada em Shunrei.

Quando os companheiros foram embora, ele resolveu tomar um banho. Quando saiu do banheiro, reclinou a poltrona, deixando-a na horizontal. Já ia deitar para descansar um pouco, quando achou ter ouvido a voz de Shunrei. Aproximou-se a tempo de vê-la abrir os olhos.

– Shiryu... – ele ouviu-a murmurar fracamente.

– Meu amor – ele murmurou de volta. – Tive tanto medo de perdê-la.

– O que houve? – ela perguntou. Lembrava do cinema, da dor e mais nada depois.

Shiryu fez um carinho no cabelo dela.

– Você teve um problema muito sério e precisou ser operada de urgência. Foram mais de seis horas de cirurgia.

– Nossa… – ela murmurou, processando as informações. Ainda sentia a mente um tanto enevoada, mas sentiu-se feliz por estar viva e por ver Shiryu.

Os dois ficaram olhando-se ternamente, ambos agradecendo por ainda estarem juntos, pensando que uma fração de tempo a mais podia tê-los separado para sempre. O olhar dele dizia tanto a ela, demonstrava tanto amor, que a comoveu e a fez chorar.

– Agora o pior já passou – ele disse, ainda fazendo carinhos no cabelo dela. Depois, enxugou as lágrimas que molharam o rosto dela. – É só se recuperar direitinho.

– Quanto tempo vou ficar no hospital?

– Mais uns três ou quatro dias, foi o que me disseram. Depende de como evoluir... Mas a Saori, ela está ajudando com aquele... dom...

Ela assentiu. Foi inevitável pensar que, se estivesse em Rozan, teria morrido. No final das contas, a viagem, o amor por Shiryu, a vontade de ficar com ele salvou sua vida.

– Estou sentindo um pouco de dor – ela disse.

Shiryu chamou a enfermeira, que logo veio e injetou um pouco mais de analgésico no soro.

– O que eu tive exatamente? – ela perguntou.

– Ruptura de aneurisma da aorta abdominal.

– Que nome mais difícil...

– Quando cheguei aqui com você, o médico perguntou sobre gravidez e eu gelei de medo – ele confessou –, mas logo depois me arrependi. Seria melhor que fosse um filho a isso… Você quase morreu, tem um corte vertical imenso na barriga, muito maior que o corte horizontal de uma cesariana, por exemplo.

– A gente sempre tomou muito cuidado – ela disse, rindo dele.

– É, mas mesmo assim na hora eu fiquei vasculhando a mente, pensando se alguma vez a gente tinha se descuidado.

Ele ficou do lado da cama e segurou uma das mãos dela.

– Enfim, esses dias eu estive pensando… que é mais seguro você vir morar definitivamente aqui. Não na casa da Saori, claro. Precisamos de um cantinho nosso. Posso alugar uma casinha nos arredores de Tóquio, com um quintal para a gente plantar nossas coisas...

– Sabe que quando eu estava fazendo o bolo do Shun estava pensando exatamente nisso? Uma casinha, um quintal, uma cozinha legal... Eu adoraria, mas e o Mestre? Ele não viria.

– A gente vai tentar convencê-lo… Depois do que houve, não me sinto seguro em deixar vocês dois lá no topo de uma montanha. Aqui vocês estarão mais seguros. Eu ficarei mais tranquilo de deixar vocês e fazer meu trabalho. Amo Rozan, amo tudo que a gente viveu lá, mas precisamos seguir em frente. Eu sei que não digo isso com muita frequência, mas eu te amo muito, eu te amo demais, e quero você perto de mim, em segurança.

– Eu sei que me ama. Não preciso que diga toda hora. Mas eu adoro quando diz.

– Eu te amo – ele repetiu. – Quero que fique aqui comigo e seja minha esposa. E aí vamos seguir a vida aqui em Tóquio, juntos, de mãos dadas, pra sempre… Vamos construir uma nova vida aqui.

– É o meu sonho – ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu e deu um beijo na cabeça dela.

– Acho que esse foi o pedido de casamento mais estranho do mundo... – ele disse. – E nem te dei um anel. Desculpe, eu não planejei isso, eu só fiz...

– Eu já sou sua esposa – ela disse, também sorrindo. – Mas aceito um anel quando eu sair daqui.

Continua…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!
> 
> Nesse capítulo, eu quis inverter os papeis. Sempre vemos a Shunrei cuidando do Shiryu... Umas das cenas mais fofas é quando eles deixam o hospital depois que ele ficou cego. Ela apareceu arrumando uma malinha dele, lembram? Aqui quis fazer o contrário. Ele cuidando dela. Ele se preocupando com ela. E no final, os dois fazendo planos... *_*
> 
> Espero que tenham curtido!
> 
> Até o próximo!
> 
> Chii


	7. Capítulo VII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Eu não ganho um centavo com minhas fics, mas me divirto pra caramba!**

**DE MÃOS DADAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

 

 

 

Capítulo VII

 

– É bonito ver como ele está se dedicando, não é? – comentou Saori, referindo-se a Shiryu e Shunrei. Tomava café da manhã com Seiya, Shun e Hyoga antes de ir para a escola. – Não é comum um homem fazer isso, ainda mais sendo tão jovem.

– Eles praticamente só têm um ao outro… – comentou Seiya, olhando-a ternamente e pensando que faria o mesmo se ela precisasse, que faria qualquer coisa por ela. – Não tinha como ser diferente.

– Claro que tinha – Saori retrucou. – Ele podia estar cômodo aqui em casa, as enfermeiras cuidariam dela, ele só iria visitá-la.

– Ele não faria isso – Shun disse. – Vocês não viram o desespero dele como eu e Ikki vimos. Parecia que ele ia desmoronar a qualquer momento durante a cirurgia dela.

Shun lembrou-se do quanto o próprio Ikki desmoronou quando contou sobre a namorada falecida, mas esse era um assunto somente do irmão, ia ser discreto e não teceria comentários com outras pessoas.

– Eles têm sorte – declarou Hyoga. – Um amor assim é muito raro.

– É verdade – Shun concordou, pensando que essa frase soava bem na voz de Hyoga.  – Daqui a pouco vou visitar Shunrei e levar uns lanchinhos para Shiryu, ver se precisa que traga roupa pra lavar, essas coisas.

– Eu levo você – ofereceu-se o russo.

– Eu ia de táxi, mas é claro que aceito sua carona – Shun respondeu, agradecido não pela economia do dinheiro do táxi, mas pela oportunidade de andar de novo de moto com o companheiro. Amava quando isso acontecia, gostava da sensação de liberdade e ainda mais da proximidade com Hyoga. 

– Façam isso! – incentivou Saori, levantando-se. Seiya a acompanhou. – Eu preciso ir para a escola, mas na volta passarei lá, como tenho feito todos os dias.

A milionária seguiu para a escola com Seiya no Bentley dirigido por Tatsumi, que estava claramente de mau humor.

Na noite anterior, ela tinha contado ao mordomo sobre o namoro com o cavaleiro. Ele deixou claro que não aprovava, mas que, sendo apenas um empregado não poderia fazer mais do que emitir essa opinião. Saori retrucou dizendo que ele era muito mais que um empregado, que desde a morte do avô ele vinha sendo sua pessoa mais próxima, mais querida, sua figura paternal, por isso a opinião dele contava e muito.

Tatsumi então completou dizendo que Seiya era um bom garoto, mas não passava de um órfão, que o mais apropriado era ela namorar um rapaz do mesmo nível, algum herdeiro milionário, e então um dia se casariam e juntariam suas fortunas.

Com certa irritação, Saori retorquiu que esse suposto marido milionário acabaria sendo o dono de tudo, porque é assim que funcionam as coisas e um marido assim não admitiria que ela fosse a dona, que ela fosse a presidente das empresas. Ela teria de ser a esposa que fica em casa com os filhos, a qual ele exibiria como um troféu nos eventos sócias, usando vestidos e joias caras.

“É isso que você quer?” ela tinha perguntado a Tatsumi. “Que eu vire um enfeite? Que tudo o que meu avô construiu vá parar nas mãos de um almofadinha qualquer e não nas minhas?”

Ele respondeu com um “não” envergonhado e encerrou o assunto, retirando-se aos seus aposentos. Começou a pensar que, levando para esse lado, talvez Seiya não fosse um partido assim tão ruim, mas ainda teria que se acostumar com a ideia de ver sua menina casando-se com um pobretão que não poderia sequer comprar uma aliança do nível que ela merecia.

– Tatsumi, não fique assim – ela falou com a voz mais doce possível. Queria desfazer o clima deixado pela conversa da noite anterior. – Não gosto de vê-lo com mais rugas de preocupação que o normal.

– Está tudo bem, senhorita – ele disse, olhando-a pelo espelho. – Não estou mais preocupado que o de sempre.

– Acho que você precisa de uma folga – ela riu. – Vá descansar depois de me deixar na escola. Volto para casa com o Seiya.

O mordomo franziu mais a testa. Não. Negativo. De jeito nenhum. Ela não voltaria somente com o Seiya. Já bastava ir ao Santuário com ele.

– Obrigado, senhorita, mas hoje estou com o dia cheio. Vou levar esse carro para a revisão, buscar alguns documentos na empresa, entre outras coisas. Estarei esperando-a em frente à escola ao final da aula como sempre.

– Certo – ela sorriu. Ele era mesmo como um pai protetor tentando vigiar a filha com o primeiro namorado. Talvez estivesse até com ciúmes. Com certeza estava. –  Eu tentei, mas você é teimoso. Depois não reclame que trabalha demais.

 

 

Enquanto isso, Hyoga e Shun seguiam de moto para o hospital. O garoto de cabelos verdes saboreava o passeio e a proximidade com o corpo do companheiro de luta. Segurava-se na parte de trás do veículo como sempre, mas dessa vez se sentia tão tentado a segurar-se em Hyoga, a sentir corpo dele entre seus braços, a grudar-se nele e não soltar nunca mais, que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

“Que diabos estou pensando?”, censurou-se o jovem, balançando levemente a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos, que ultimamente eram recorrentes. “Eu e ele? Estou ficando louco!? Ele nunca ia me querer… não dessa forma.”

Mas de repente a ideia não lhe pareceu tão louca. Se Hyoga correspondesse, podiam ficar juntos, não podiam? Mas o que Ikki ia pensar? O que os outros companheiros iam pensar?

Shun passou todo o trajeto até o hospital lutando contra esses pensamentos, mas quanto mais os enfrentava, mais eles o dominavam e mais queria ficar perto de Hyoga. Quando finalmente chegaram, ele desceu da moto e procurou disfarçar sua perturbação. Tirou o capacete devagar, respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, aparentemente para ajeitar o cabelo, mas o que queria mesmo era clarear as ideias.

– Você está usando o meu presente – observou Hyoga, ao notar o relógio rosa no pulso do amigo. Tinha escolhido essa cor para combinar com a armadura dele.

– Sim. E o do Ikki – Shun completou, mostrando os tênis. – Adorei tudo! Acho que foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida até hoje.

– Que bom que gostou – Hyoga disse e deu um sorriso encantador e bastante raro, já que ele geralmente era sério.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até a entrada do hospital, identificaram-se na recepção e depois seguiram para o quarto de Shunrei.

– Olá! – Shun cumprimentou, batendo à porta. Shiryu mandou que entrassem e eles assim o fizeram. – Como passaram a noite?

– Tudo bem – Shiryu respondeu, falando baixinho. As olheiras dele diziam que não tinha sido tão bem assim. – Ela está dormindo um pouco agora.

– Você é que parece que não dormiu – constatou Hyoga. – O sofá é muito ruim?

– Não é isso, o sofá é ótimo. É que toda hora vem alguém checar ela, dar remédio, trocar o soro, e eu acordo, acabo ficando preocupado, querendo checar toda hora também, o que é bom, porque ela estava sentindo dor e não me chamou para não incomodar. Sorte que acordei e vi.

– Tadinha. Mas ela está indo bem, né? – Shun perguntou, olhando para ela. Estava achando uma graça o excesso de preocupação de Shiryu.

– Sim – Shiryu respondeu. – Nesse ritmo – ele abaixou ainda mais a voz como se alguém mais pudesse ouvir – e com a ajuda da Saori, ela deve sair daqui logo.

– Certamente – assentiu Shun, com seu melhor sorriso otimista. – Estamos esperando vocês na mansão.

– Ah, mas não sei se vamos ficar muito tempo lá. Decidimos que ela não vai voltar para Rozan, vai ficar em Tóquio comigo e vamos nos casar assim que pudermos.

– Eu meio que já esperava isso – disse Shun. – Não achei que você ia querer que ela voltasse para a montanha depois do que houve.

– Pois é, não é seguro. Então é isso, quando ela ficar boa, nos casaremos.

– Fico feliz por vocês – Hyoga disse, e deu um tapinha nas costas de Shiryu.

– Eu também. E já estou imaginando a festa! – exclamou Shun.

– Nem se empolgue porque vai ser um casamento muito simples. Não posso gastar, pois terei de alugar uma casa, mobiliá-la... Andei pesquisando na internet e eu nem sei se vou ter grana para tudo isso, imagine para uma festa.

– Claro que vai ter pelo menos uma festinha – Shun disse. – Você não vai se casar sem uma comemoração.

– Deixe isso com a gente – Hyoga completou.

– Está bem – rendeu-se Shiryu, rindo da obstinação dos amigos em lhe dar uma festa.  – Vamos ver como será isso, mas agora estou focado só na recuperação dela.

Shun assentiu alegremente e tirou da mochila alguns pacotes com pães, biscoitos e latas de suco e refrigerante.

– Trouxe uns lanches pra você – disse, entregando os alimentos a Shiryu.

– A comida do hospital é muito boa, mas uns lanchinhos pra comer no meio da noite vão quebrar um galho. Só não precisava exagerar e trazer tanta coisa, mas obrigado por se preocupar, Shun.

– De nada! Quer que traga mais alguma coisa? Quer que faça alguma coisa?

– Não, estamos bem.

– Bom, vamos indo, né?  – Hyoga chamou Shun. – Não queremos acordar a Shunrei e acho que Shiryu precisa aproveitar para dormir um pouco também.

– Sim, claro – Shun concordou.

– Se precisar de algo, ligue – Hyoga completou. 

– Ligarei. Obrigado por tudo, rapazes.

Quando eles saíram, o cavaleiro de Dragão guardou os lanches e deu uma olhada na namorada, que dormia tranquilamente. Checou o soro, viu que ainda estava longe de acabar, então resolveu tentar dormir um pouco também como Hyoga sugeriu.

 

– E aí? Vamos pra casa mesmo? – Hyoga perguntou a Shun, enquanto caminhavam em direção à saída. – Não tenho nada pra fazer. Quer dar uma volta? E depois, sei lá, almoçar em algum lugar diferente?

– Eu topo – respondeu Shun, empolgado com a ideia de passar um pouco mais de tempo sozinho com ele. Adorava a companhia do russo, admirava seus gestos contidos e, especialmente, gostava de ouvir a voz suave e melodiosa dele.

Subiram na moto e deram uma volta pelo bairro, Shun tentando fortemente não pensar de novo em segurar no corpo de Hyoga. Pararam num parque e caminharam, conversando amenidades, até que ficaram com fome. Viram um pequeno restaurante de _yakiniku_ ali perto _,_ onde podiam grelhar carnes diretamente na chapa que havia na mesa, e resolveram comer lá.

–  Ah, esqueci de perguntar. Como está seu mestre? – Shun perguntou, depois de se acomodarem numa mesa.

– Está se recuperando bem e retomando suas atividades aos poucos.

– Na próxima vez, acho irei com vocês. Vou ver se o Ikki quer ir também.

– Eu só fui por causa do Camus, pois, sinceramente, não acho que somos necessários nessas viagens. Saori sempre irá com o Seiya, ainda mais agora que estão namorando, e lá dentro tem dezenas de cavaleiros, inclusive os dourados que restaram. Ela está muitíssimo bem protegida. Além do mais, quando as coisas entrarem nos eixos por lá, ela nem vai precisar ir com frequência… O Mu poderá cuidar de tudo sozinho.

– É verdade… – concordou Shun. Não tinha pensado muito no assunto, mas Hyoga tinha razão. Não eram necessários por enquanto.

– O melhor que fazemos é cuidarmos das nossas vidas – prosseguiu o russo. – Se algum dia for necessário que a gente lute, estaremos prontos, mas até lá... Estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa... Fico o tempo todo sem fazer nada. Sinto falta de quando tinha uma rotina de treinos, ocupava a mente e o corpo.

– Alguma coisa o quê, por exemplo? Trabalhar?

– Pensei em abrir um negócio. Talvez comprar um pequeno restaurante como esse, sei lá.

– Ah! Eu adoraria ser sócio! – empolgou-se Shun. – Minhas economias estão praticamente intocadas. Nós cinco podíamos nos juntar nisso!

– Será que os caras iam topar?

– Acho que o Shiryu poderia gostar da ideia, sim. E a Shunrei também! Acho que ela ia gostar de trabalhar no restaurante. Eu não sei cozinhar, mas posso ficar no atendimento, acho que seria muito bom nisso. E você administraria tudo!

Hyoga deu outro daqueles seus raros sorrisos e ficou encarando Shun, que parou de falar para admirá-lo e perguntou-se se acaso os sorrisos não estavam mais tão raros assim ou se estava delirando.

– O que foi? – perguntou Shun, tentando disfarçar seu encantamento com o loiro.

– Sua empolgação – respondeu o russo, passando graciosamente uma mão pelo cabelo e sorrindo novamente. – Você já está planejando tudo com mais empolgação que eu. Era só uma ideia vaga… Só falei em restaurante porque estamos em um, mas podia ser qualquer outra coisa. Se estivéssemos numa papelaria, eu diria isso.

– Pois para mim a ideia já está tomando corpo – Shun continuou, pensando que era bom Hyoga acreditar que a empolgação vinha somente do projeto. – Que tipo de comida serviríamos?

Hyoga resolveu embarcar na empolgação do amigo. Queria ver até onde ele ia.

– Eu não sei. O que sugere?

Shun pensou um pouco e não conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão.

– Hum... Também não sei... – ele disse. –  Vamos esperar para conversar com a Shunrei e se ela topar, decidiremos isso com ela. Ah, vai ser incrível!!

– Vai, claro que vai – Hyoga riu novamente. – Mas agora vamos logo fazer nossos pedidos?

– Ah, sim, claro! – Shun assentiu, e chamou o atendente. Pediu um mix de frango e peixe, enquanto Hyoga pediu carne bovina e continuaram fazendo planos sobre o restaurante enquanto esperavam e depois, quando grelhavam as carnes e comiam. Shun já falava até em que tipo de decoração podiam fazer. Estava realmente empolgado com a ideia de se tornarem jovens empresários, mas também com o fato de poder se aproximar mais de Hyoga durante o projeto, a execução e quando o estabelecimento já estivesse funcionando.

Depois da refeição, os dois subiram na moto outra vez e seguiram de volta para a mansão. Shun aproveitou uma guinada mais brusca para se segurar ao companheiro. Como Hyoga aceitou o toque, ele continuou segurando até chegarem. Enquanto o loiro guardava a moto, Shun entrou correndo e foi para o quarto. Segurar-se em Hyoga tinha atiçado todos os seus sentidos e ele acabou se obrigando a pensar em outras coisas antes que a situação ficasse constrangedora. Mas agora, sozinho no quarto, já não precisava mais se conter. Tocá-lo sobre a jaqueta de couro não era suficiente... Queria tocar a pele desnuda, sentir o cheiro, o gosto, a textura, queria ter Hyoga nas mãos e nos lábios e queria ser tocado por ele também. Queria tanto...

Resolveu tomar um banho frio para se acalmar, mas obteve o efeito contrário. Só conseguiu imaginar Hyoga dentro do box e foi levar uma das mãos ao membro já ereto, enquanto deslizava a outra pelo resto do corpo, imaginando que era ele quem fazia isso. Continuou nesse jogo imaginário até se satisfazer e quando terminou, ficou um pouco no chuveiro, tentando entender seus sentimentos. Era só desejo sexual? Eram seus hormônios de adolescente completamente enlouquecidos?

Não tinha sentido coisas parecidas durante os treinos. Enquanto os outros garotos divertiam-se falando das meninas, observando-as, comparando os seios e as nádegas, ele não sentia nenhum interesse. Mas também não se interessava pelos meninos... Simplesmente não ligava e achava que tudo bem ser diferente, mesmo que às vezes os outros garotos o xingassem por isso. Só que depois de reencontrar Hyoga, tudo que não tinha experimentado até agora aflorou de modo intenso, desenfreado.

– Eu estou apaixonado por ele – murmurou docemente.

Nunca tinha sentido nada parecido com essa vontade de ficar junto o tempo todo, ou com o efeito que um simples sorriso dele provocava, e com o prazer que sentia ao pensar nele.

Obstinou-se a dar um tempo nesses pensamentos, então saiu do banho, enxugou-se e ligou para Ikki, convidando-o para jantar na mansão. Convidá-lo fazia parte de seu plano de mantê-lo por perto, e seria bom fazer isso hoje para conversar sobre outros assuntos e evitar pensar demais em Hyoga. Ikki disse que ia, mas não sabia se ficaria para o jantar e Shun não se surpreendeu, já sabia como o irmão era, e alegrou-se porque pelo menos ele estava disposto a vir.

 

 

No final da tarde, Saori foi ao hospital como tinha prometido e emanou seu cosmo sobre Shunrei durante um breve período de tempo.  Seiya estava com ela.

– Logo você sairá daqui – disse a deusa, sorrindo.

– Já estou cansada de não fazer nada – respondeu a chinesa, sorrindo de volta.

– Você ainda vai ficar um bom tempo sem fazer nada – Shiryu disse e fez um carinho discreto na mão dela que estava sem o soro. Depois, ele voltou-se para Saori e Seiya, e anunciou:

– Vamos nos casar assim que pudermos.

– Que maravilha, Shiryu! – ela exclamou, feliz por eles.

– Aeee! Vai se amarrar! – Seiya disse e deu um tapa forte nas costas de Shiryu.

– É, Seiya. Mas é claro que não vamos ficar morando na mansão – Shiryu continuou. – Precisamos ter nosso cantinho, só peço para ficarmos um tempo lá até encontrarmos um lugar.

– Aquela casa é imensa, Shiryu – Saori disse. – Podem ficar morando lá mesmo se quiserem.

– Eu sei que você oferece de coração – Shunrei falou –, mas não há nada como ter a casa da gente.

– E ainda queremos trazer o mestre… – Shiryu completou. – Vai ser muito difícil convencê-lo, mas vamos tentar.

– Seria um prazer tê-los lá em casa, mas vocês estão certos em desejarem um cantinho, então não se preocupem com isso. Tenho muitas propriedades por todo o país, com certeza vai ter alguma que vocês gostem. Vou pedir para o Tatsumi ver isso. Será meu presente de casamento. E não aceito um não.

– Mas Saori... – Shiryu ainda tentou protestar, mas ela estendeu uma mão com a palma aberta na direção dele.

– Nem continue. Já disse que não aceito um não.

– Está bem. Muito obrigado, Saori.

– De nada. Agora preciso ir, tenho uma montanha de tarefa da escola para fazer! Fiquem bem, noivinhos!! Volto amanhã.

Quando Seiya e Saori saíram, o casal de noivos trocou um olhar de encantamento.

– Uau! Vamos ganhar a casa! – Shunrei exclamou.

– Vamos! – Shiryu disse e deu um beijinho nela. – Incrível, não? E vamos ganhar uma festa também. Quando você estava dormindo, Shun e Hyoga estiveram aqui. Fazem questão de nos dar uma festinha de casamento.

– Uau… Isso é muito mais do que eu esperava, amor. No final das contas, essa doença acabou sendo boa.

– Não fala assim… – ele pediu, franzindo a testa. – Não tem nada de bom nisso. Você quase morreu. E eu não gosto de vê-la aqui.

– Foi jeito de falar… – ela justificou. **–** Eu estou feliz por estar viva, por ter você ao meu lado e por tudo estar se encaminhando tão bem.

Ela deu um sorriso tão lindo que Shiryu rapidamente suavizou a expressão e sorriu de volta.

– Olá! Está na hora do banho – uma enfermeira anunciou ao entrar no quarto.

Shiryu afastou-se um pouco para dar espaço à profissional que habilmente despiu Shunrei e começou a limpá-la com uma buchinha. Enquanto ela o fazia, Shiryu observou que o corte estava cicatrizando muito bem, parecia muito melhor que no dia anterior. A enfermeira também percebeu isso.

– Nunca vi uma cicatrização tão boa – disse a profissional quando limpava perto do corte.

– É a pele jovem de quem foi criada nas montanhas da China – desconversou Shiryu, arrancando uma risadinha de Shunrei.

 

 

\-------

 

No começo da noite, Ikki chegou à mansão Kido. Shun o recebeu com um abraço caloroso. Como ainda faltava tempo para o jantar, ficaram conversando no jardim de inverno.

– E aí? Como você está? – Shun perguntou, preocupado com o irmão. Achou que ele parecia abatido, mas talvez fosse só cansaço, ou talvez ele tivesse enchido a cara na noite anterior.

– Eu tô legal – ele respondeu. Não pareceu muito convincente. – E você?

– Estou bem – respondeu,  também sem muita convicção.

– Tá, estamos na merda de alguma forma – Ikki disse, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – O que é que tá pegando?

– Não é nada demais – admitiu Shun. – Só algumas coisas que andam… mexendo comigo. E você?

– Hum… Não vai mesmo contar?

– É sério, é só bobagem minha. Agora não me enrole, o que você tem? Está doente?

– Não. Aquele lance com o Shiryu me deixou meio mal… – Ikki confessou. Olhava para o jardim, procurando não encarar o irmão. – Como está a garota?

– Está se recuperando bem. Fui visitá-la hoje. Eles vão casar e vão morar aqui em Tóquio.

Enquanto falava, Shun lembrou-se dos sentimentos experimentados na ida e na volta, na garupa da moto de Hyoga, e do que fez quando chegou em casa. Acabou corando de vergonha, mas felizmente Ikki estava olhando para o nada.

– Ah, é? Bom, natural que ele queira mantê-la perto depois do que aconteceu.

– Pois é... Então, depois que saímos do hospital, eu e Hyoga conversamos sobre uma coisa… Pensamos em abrir um negócio e estávamos querendo saber se você gostaria de participar da sociedade. Vamos falar com o Seiya e com o Shiryu também.

– Negócio? Vocês são dois moleques! – riu Ikki.

– Ele acha que devíamos cuidar das nossas vidas normalmente, como se nem fôssemos cavaleiros, e eu concordo.

– E o que eu faria nesse negócio aí? Só se vocês abrirem uma boate, porque acho que só sirvo pra leão de chácara, Shun.

O garoto não achou graça.

– Você é inteligente – ele disse ao irmão mais velho. – Podia nos ajudar a cuidar de tudo. Estamos pensando em abrir um pequeno restaurante.

– Posso entrar com uma grana – Ikki disse sem pestanejar. Gastava muito pouco do seu soldo, por isso tinha uma boa quantia no banco. Era o dinheiro que usaria para começar uma vida com Esmeralda e que agora não servia mais para nada. Não achava que teria um futuro, mas queria muito que houvesse um para o irmão mais novo. Se o garoto queria abrir um restaurante, então ele iria colaborar. – É só dizer quanto.

Shun encheu-se de uma alegria quase infantil. Já estava preparado para usar todos os argumentos possíveis para convencer o irmão, mas ele aceitou sem hesitar.

– Ótimo! Vou ver direitinho com o Hyoga. Se a ideia for pra frente, eu te aviso. Mas certeza que vai!!

– Certo. E agora você  vai me contar por que está estranho?

– Não é nada mesmo. É só bobagem de adolescente.

– Bobagem de adolescente – Ikki repetiu. – Tá. Sei o que isso quer dizer. Quem é a mulher?

“Acontece que é um homem”, Shun pensou mas não teve coragem de falar, pois não sabia que tipo de reação Ikki teria.

– São só os hormônios – ele falou. – Não é importante.

– Claro que são os hormônios. Você ainda é virgem, não é?

– Lógico – respondeu o garoto mais novo, indignado e completou em pensamento: “Ainda nem beijei ninguém...”

– Lógico por que? Podia não ser, ué? Não faça essa cara de ofendido. Você está é precisando de uma mulher pra perder essa merda de virgindade.

– Não. Apenas não. Vai acontecer quando tiver de ser. “Com ele...”,  completou  novamente em pensamento.

– Você que sabe. Se mudar de ideia, conheço umas meninas ótimas, putas de primeira, garanto.

Shun revirou os olhos.

– Me poupe dos detalhes, Ikki. Pelo amor de Deus.

– O jantar vai ser servido – Hyoga apareceu e anunciou. Aproximou-se dos dois ao ver que Ikki estava lá e cumprimentou o rapaz. – Achei que Shun estava sozinho. Olá, Ikki. Como vai?

– Tudo bem, Hyoga – respondeu o rapaz de cabelos azuis. – Shun estava me falando sobre abrir um negócio…

– Foi uma ideia que eu tive e ele gostou, se empolgou bastante. Acho que pode dar certo.

– Também acho. Tô dentro.

– Sério? – surpreendeu-se o russo, já que Ikki declaradamente não gostava de nada em grupo.

– E como tô sempre na rua, posso ver um ponto legal, não muito caro, com bom movimento.

– Faça isso. Vai ser ótimo.

– Excelente! – empolgou-se Shun, abraçando o irmão. – Agora vamos jantar que já estou morrendo de fome.

Ikki assentiu e acompanhou os dois. Não faria mal um rango de graça com eles, ia suportar bravamente. Cumprimentou Saori e Seiya, que já se acomodavam à mesa e sentou-se também. Tatsumi deu a ordem e as empregadas começaram a servir uma gororoba qualquer à maneira ocidental, a qual ele comeu pensando que a comida do boteco que iam abrir juntos seria bem melhor que esse negócio cheio de frescura.

– Você não quer mesmo vir morar aqui, Ikki? – Saori perguntou a certa altura. Sabia que Shun adoraria se ele viesse.

– Não, obrigado. Tô bem como estou. Vou me meter num negócio aí com os caras. É o máximo de interação que eu consigo suportar.

– Que negócio? – indagou Seiya, ignorando o resto da frase. – Não tô sabendo de nada.

– Ainda íamos falar com você – explicou Shun.

– Queremos abrir um negócio – Hyoga disse. – Um restaurante provavelmente. Algo pequeno. Nós dois, Ikki, você e Shiryu.

– Então eu topo, claro! Vai ser legal. E ainda vou ter rango _free._

– Sempre pensando na comida – Saori riu e segurou a mão do namorado.

– Claro! É o mais importante!

– Eu quero entrar na sociedade – ela declarou inesperadamente. – Eu banco tudo o que precisarem para começar, não se preocupem, só cuidem de tudo e façam o negócio funcionar.

– Saori, não precisa... – Hyoga tentou argumentar.

– Mas eu quero – ela retrucou, enfática. –  Tudo que tenho já veio pronto pra mim. Fazer parte de algo desde o começo vai ser incrível.

Os quatro cavaleiros trocaram olhares de concordância, depois Shun declarou, antes que alguém mudasse de ideia:

– Então está fechado, sócia!

Eles continuaram a refeição fazendo planos sobre o futuro estabelecimento, até que terminaram e Saori retirou-se para estudar. Seiya foi com ela e, desconfiavam os rapazes, ele iria atrapalhar mais do que qualquer outra coisa e logo seria expulso da sala.

– Eu vou nessa – Ikki disse a Shun. Tinha chegado ao seu limite diário de interação social. – Dou notícias se achar algum ponto interessante.

– Vou ficar esperando – Shun disse e despediu-se do irmão com um abraço. Depois, ele e Hyoga acompanharam-no até o lado de fora.

Quando já não dava mais para ver o irmão, Shun voltou-se para Hyoga.

– Legal o Ikki ter se interessado, né? – perguntou.

– Eu diria que é completamente surpreendente.

– Bom, isso também, mas fico feliz por ele se aproximar de nós. Vai ser bom pra ele. Agora só falta o Shiryu aceitar.

– Esse eu não tenho dúvidas de que vai topar, ainda mais com a Saori bancando o investimento inicial.

– Pois é, ele não vai ter a desculpa de ter que economizar para o casamento.

Fazia frio do lado de fora e eles usavam apenas roupa leves, Hyoga de camiseta, com os braços totalmente descobertos. Shun não se surpreendia, ele era russo, treinado na Sibéria e um cavaleiro que manipulava o gelo. O frio fazia parte de quem ele era, mas Shun se perguntava se algo ardia dentro dele, se havia fogo queimando no interior do guerreiro de gelo.

– Vai fazer algo agora? – Shun perguntou timidamente. Queria passar mais tempo com Hyoga, mas não lá fora. Estava doido para entrar e voltar para o conforto aquecido da mansão.

– Não, nada – Hyoga respondeu. – Por quê?

– Pensei em conversar um pouco sobre o projeto, começar a fazer algumas anotações...

– Tá, mas vamos para a sala. Você está congelando! – o russo disse ao perceber que o companheiro tremia e envolveu Shun com os braços enquanto caminhavam para dentro.

Era só um gesto amistoso, mas o contato direto com a pele de Hyoga fez Shun tremer ainda mais e não foi de frio. Já na sala, ele tentou manter uma conversa sobre o negócio, mas estava disperso e não conseguia fixar o olhar em outro lugar que não fosse a boca de Hyoga. Lutava para não pular sobre ele e arrancar-lhe um beijo. Por fim, desistiu da luta e achou melhor recuar: despediu-se de Hyoga dizendo que estava com sono. Como não quis ficar sozinho na sala, o loiro também resolveu recolher-se.

Finalmente sozinho em seu quarto, Hyoga repensou os acontecimentos do dia. O passeio de moto, Shun segurando forte em sua cintura e a vontade que sentiu de que a mão dele descesse um pouco mais, a empolgação do garoto que, estava claríssimo, não era só pela sociedade.

Já vinha observando Shun desde que se reencontraram. O menininho assustado tinha adquirido modos polidos e um jeito doce, calmo. Tinha uma voz pausada e suave, mas que tendia a ficar aguda, um caminhar leve, que quase não fazia ruído. Tudo nele reforçava a impressão de que flutuava pelo mundo, quase como um ser etéreo, um anjo, uma fada, os dois juntos, algo que não era completamente humano mas feito parcialmente de luz. Algo que não era feito para esse mundo bruto, sujo, violento...

Às vezes parecia desligado das coisas ao redor, mas quando algo realmente lhe interessava, florescia uma empolgação que ele não conseguia conter e se expandia e contagiava, como tinha acontecido no dia de hoje.

– Como ele não percebeu que é correspondido? – Hyoga perguntou-se, sorrindo. – É tão inocente o garoto das correntes!

Hyoga tinha esperado ser segurado por ele por todo o trajeto de ida ao hospital, mas ele não o fez. Na volta, resolveu fazer uma manobra brusca para forçá-lo a isso. Deu certo, mas não foi o suficiente. O loiro queria mais, muito mais dele. Era a primeira vez que sentia algo assim e era tão bom! Não fazia diferença se era por outro homem. Ele nunca tinha sido mesmo de se importar com a opinião alheia e sentia que, se estivesse viva, sua mãe aprovaria. Que quando ele contasse, ela receberia os dois num fim de tarde, com um café quentinho e um pote de biscoitos em formatos delicados, e lhes diria que tudo que importava era que fossem felizes.

 

Continua…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Esse final mexeu comigo…Eu escrevi essa parte final do Hyoga ouvindo “Holy Ghost” do Borns, porque acho que tem taaaaaaaaaaaaanto a ver com eles! :3
> 
> É isso, era uma fic só de ShiShu, mas decidi focar nos outros casais também e vai virar uma coisa meio “Sobrado Azul” sem ser UA… “Mansão Kido Azul”, quem sabe não mudam a cor quando terminar a reforma da parte que Aiolia destruiu...kkkk
> 
> Daí que quero explorar casais diferentes de Sobrado e vai ser Shun x Oga mermo, estão avisados, não reclamem. Seiya e Saori deixa, porque só ela aguenta o Seiya… kkkkk Sobre o Ikki, estou decidindo aqui, mas não vai ser a Mino… Estou entre Pandora, que eu acho que têm muita química mas nunca levei adiante um romance entre eles, outra personagem que eu nunca shippei com ele ou uma OC… Ainda não sei, deixa a história rolar pra ver aonde ela me leva.
> 
> Por fim, queria dedicar esse capítulo a Ana Lívia, porque foi graças a uma conversa despretensiosa com ela, num dia bem bad vibes, que o capítulo desempacou.
> 
> Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando!!
> 
> Beijoooooo
> 
> Chii


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e eu não ganho um centavo com minhas fics.**

 

 

 

**DE MÃOS DADAS**

**Chiisana Hana**

 

 

 

Capítulo VIII

 

 

– Eu vim o mais rápido que pude – Saori anunciou assim que entrou no quarto onde Shunrei estava internada. – O que houve, Shiryu?

– Ela piorou bastante nas últimas horas – ele respondeu com a voz embargada. – Começou com uma febre baixa, depois ela passou a ter dificuldade para respirar e a partir daí só piorou…

No leito, Shunrei estava novamente sedada e entubada. A cirurgia parecia cicatrizar bem mas uma infecção, complicação comum no quadro de aneurisma de aorta, espalhou-se rápida e silenciosamente. Com a situação da noiva agravando-se, Shiryu viu-se obrigado a pedir ajuda a Saori no meio da madrugada.

– Sinto muito… – lamentou a deusa, verdadeiramente comovida. – Achei que estava ajudando.

– Estava. Não podíamos prever essa infecção… Mas agora preciso que a cure em definitivo. Não importa o que pensem os médicos, que depois tentem descobrir porque ela melhorou milagrosamente, apenas faça o que for preciso para ela ficar curada logo. Já chega disso, não quero mais ver a vida dela na corda bamba.

– Eu entendo – Saori disse.

A garota não estava muito certa de que seria bom usar seu dom de modo tão drástico nem se seria totalmente eficaz, mas Shunrei provavelmente morreria se ela não fizesse nada. Então, sob o olhar consternado de Shiryu, a jovem deusa aproximou-se da cama e emanou seu cosmo divino sobre a moça por longos minutos, preenchendo o quarto com seu cosmo dourado.

– Espero que tenha sido o suficiente – ela disse ao terminar. – Agora preciso ir. Amanhã tenho aula, mas logo cedo vou ligar pra saber como ela está.

Shiryu assentiu e, com o coração aliviado, agradeceu mais uma vez curvando-se respeitosamente.

No caminho de volta para o carro, onde Tatsumi esperava para levá-la de volta à mansão, Saori pensou sobre o que acabara de fazer. Todos os profissionais envolvidos no tratamento de Shunrei perceberiam que não foi um processo normal de recuperação, logo o “milagre” se espalharia e, embora não pudessem ligar a cura a ela, geraria uma atenção desnecessária.

– Curei a Shunrei – ela confessou assim que entrou no veículo. Além de estar com muito sono, sentia-se um pouco tonta e fraca.

– Sabe que não devia ter feito isso, senhorita. Não dessa forma.

– Se eu estivesse no lugar deles, ia querer que alguém fizesse, que alguém salvasse a pessoa que amo... Será que você pode cuidar para que isso não saia do hospital? Segure o máximo que puder. Não precisamos que chegue à imprensa.

– Farei o máximo para conter. Até já sei como. Não se preocupe.

– Então faça – ela declarou. Cansada demais para perguntar o que ele faria, deitou-se no banco de trás do Bentley e poucos minutos depois adormeceu.

Quando chegaram à mansão Kido, Tatsumi gentilmente pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o quarto, como um pai carinhoso faria. Depois de se certificar que ela continuava dormindo, foi tomar as providências para abafar o caso de Shunrei.

 

No hospital, assim que Saori saiu, Shiryu aproximou-se da cama e fez um carinho na noiva, que ainda estava profundamente sedada. Apesar disso, parecia mais corada do que minutos atrás. Ele sorriu satisfeito, deu um beijinho na testa dela e deitou no sofá para descansar um pouco.

Algumas horas depois, Shunrei despertou. Sentia-se meio desorientada e incomodada com o tubo que descia pela garganta, mas fora isso sentia-se incrivelmente bem. A última coisa que lembrava era de se sentir pior a cada hora, com a febre aumentando, mas agora já não sentia mais nada. Virou a cabeça levemente para o lado e viu Shiryu dormindo no sofá. Gostava de observá-lo adormecido porque era nessa hora que o seu bravo e altivo cavaleiro parecia tão vulnerável e doce quanto uma criança indefesa que, no fundo, ele ainda era. Lembrou-se com carinho de um dia em que ele, ainda em treinamento, acabou adoecendo. No meio da febre, murmurou a palavra “mãe”. Quando melhorou, ela tentou fazê-lo falar um pouco, achava que seria bom desabafar sobre os sentimentos que tinha por ter sido abandonado, mas ele se fechou e não tocou mais no assunto.

Enquanto ela ainda o observava, entrou no quarto um médico diferente dos que vinham cuidando dela, bem mais velho e com uma expressão sisuda que a fez pensar no mordomo de Saori. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, ele começou a examiná-la. A movimentação acordou Shiryu e ao vê-lo o cavaleiro logo imaginou o que estava por vir: em poucos minutos o quarto ficaria cheio de médicos e enfermeiros, a curiosidade do pessoal do hospital seria inevitável e ele teria que ser firme para barrá-los. Entretanto, não foi o que aconteceu. O médico continuou examinando Shunrei calmamente e em silêncio, checou a pressão, desentubou-a. Quando verificou o corte, o qual estava completamente cicatrizado como se a cirurgia tivesse acontecido há semanas, não teve nenhuma reação de surpresa como Shiryu esperava.

– Eu vou fazer uns exames – o médico finalmente falou,enquanto tirava um pouco de sangue de Shunrei com uma seringa. – Para ter certeza de que posso dar alta a ela.

– Sim e quanto a… – Shiryu começou a falar, mas o médico o interrompeu.

– Eu sei sobre a senhorita Kido desde que ela manifestou o “dom” e já sei que ela é responsável pelo que houve aqui. Ninguém mais vai saber. A partir de agora, somente eu terei contato com a paciente.Vou mandar o sangue para análise sem identificá-la. Volto assim que tiver os resultados.

Shiryu agradeceu ao homem, o qual saiu silenciosamente como entrou.

– Como se sente? – Shiryu perguntou a Shunrei, aproximando-se e fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

– Muito bem – ela respondeu sorrindo docemente. _–_ Como nova.

– Me deu mais um susto ontem... Eu me desesperei e pedi a Saori que viesse…

– Eu imaginei que fosse algo do tipo. Obrigada por me salvar de novo, meu amor.

– Eu não podia deixar que… – ele começou a falar mas não conseguiu concluir a frase. – Não podia ficar aqui sem fazer nada, vendo você… ir embora… Eu faria qualquer coisa. Estou tão grato e aliviado. Logo vamos sair daqui e esse pesadelo vai ficar para trás.

– Estou ansiosa por isso.

– Também estou – ele disse e deu um beijinho na testa dela. Depois, pegou o celular na mesinha de cabeceira. – Vou avisar a Saori que deu certo. Ela saiu daqui bastante preocupada.

Shiryu discou o número pessoal da deusa, que atendeu no primeiro toque, e colocou o aparelho no viva-voz.

– E aí? Funcionou? – Saori perguntou ansiosa, soando como uma adolescente comum.

– Sim, Saori – a própria Shunrei respondeu. – Estou ótima. Muito obrigada.

– Ah, que bom! Fiquei com medo de que não funcionasse direito. Não sei até onde vai o meu… poder... Tatsumi cuidou de tudo com os médicos. Não vai se espalhar. Ele mandou meu médico pessoal se encarregar, o médico de confiança do meu avô, que sempre cuidou de mim. Ele já está aposentado, mas está fazendo esse favor.

– Obrigado por tudo novamente – Shiryu falou.

– De nada! Estou muito feliz por vocês! Muito mesmo! Mas o que ele disse? Shunrei já vai ter alta? Posso esperar vocês para o jantar?

– Tomara que sim! – Shunrei respondeu. – Mas só vamos ter certeza quando o médico voltar com os exames.

– Ah, então me avisem! Quero mandar fazer uma refeição especial para vocês! Mas agora preciso ir!

Os dois entreolharam-se, sorriram cúmplices, despediram-se de Saori e desejaram a ela uma boa aula. Depois, telefonaram também para o Mestre, que se alegrou com as boas notícias. Sentira a piora de Shunrei durante a noite mas confiava em Shiryu, sabia que ele faria o que fosse necessário para salvá-la.

No começo da tarde, o médico retornou com boas notícias: não havia mais nenhum sinal da infecção e Shunrei poderia ir para casa. Porém, para todos os efeitos, ela ainda estava se recuperando de uma grande cirurgia, por isso o médico justificaria a liberação afirmando que ela receberia tratamento na própria mansão Kido. Ressaltou que se houvesse algum problema eles não hesitassem em chamá-lo, entretanto acreditava que não haveria nada, desde que ela não abusasse da sorte.

– Finalmente... – ela murmurou depois que o doutor saiu, levantando-se da cama sem qualquer dificuldade. – Já estava cansada desse hospital e de você dormindo todo torto naquele sofá.

– É, eu sei, mas você ouviu o médico, não é para ficar fazendo extravagância. Vá com calma.

– Eu sei, amor. Vou me comportar. Lá na mansão não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo…

– Você sempre acaba arrumando algo – ele disse rindo e entregou a ela uma mochila com roupas.

Shunrei escolheu um conjunto de calça e blusa em estilo chinês num tom de amarelo claro, bastante confortável e adequado para quem supostamente ainda estava em recuperação.

Enquanto ela se vestia, Shiryu terminou de guardar os pertences de ambos, mandou mensagens para os amigos avisando da alta e chamou um táxi. Saíram do hospital tendo a cautela de irem andando devagar, como se ela ainda estivesse com o corte recente.

Mais tarde, quando chegaram à mansão, foram recebidos por Saori e pelos companheiros de Shiryu, incluindo Ikki. Shun ofereceu a ela um buquê de flores em nome de todos.

– Bem-vinda de volta! – ele disse.

– Obrigada, Shun – ela agradeceu. – Obrigada, pessoal.

– Estou tão feliz por ter funcionado! – Saori falou e deu um abraço em Shunrei.– Você está mesmo bem?

– Me sinto ótima, Saori. É inacreditável o que aconteceu, ainda nem compreendi direito, mas estou muito bem.

– É, mas é melhor sentar – aconselhou Shiryu. – Lembre-se que não é para exagerar. Temos que observar como você vai reagir nas próximas horas.

– Certo – ela assentiu, rindo do excesso de cuidados dele. – Não vou discutir.

Depois que o casal se acomodou no sofá, Shun resolveu tocar no assunto do restaurante.

– Eu não sei, Shun… – Shiryu disse depois de ouvi-lo. – Sabe que vamos casar muito em breve… Não posso pegar nossas economias e colocar num projeto que pode nem dar certo. E ainda que dê, essas coisas só começam a dar lucro depois de meses, talvez anos.

– Ah, mas eu gostei da ideia! – Shunrei disse, surpreendendo Shiryu. – E eu poderia trabalhar nele. Sabe que eu amo cozinhar.

– Sim, estávamos pensando nisso mesmo – Hyoga falou. – E também sabíamos que você viria com a história das despesas, Shiryu.

– Eu vou bancar a maior parte do investimento inicial – Saori informou. – Então não se preocupe com isso. Estou tão empolgada!!

– Não sei, Saori – hesitou Shiryu.

– E por que não um café? – Shunrei sugeriu antes que ele falasse algo mais. – Podia ser um daqueles cafés temáticos! Alguma coisa a ver com vocês, com o mundo de vocês… Podia ter uma decoração com as constelações e uns doces temáticos, umas bebidas diferentes, coloridas. Eu já vi uns bolos com cobertura de galáxia. Acho que posso aprender a fazer. Ia ser incrível!

Shiryu fitava a noiva perplexo. Além de concordar, ela já estava fazendo planos para a decoração e o cardápio.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou a ele sorrindo. – Não faça essa cara. Podemos fazer isso.

– Acho que essa foi a primeira vez que a vi tão empolgada com algo… Bom, se é o que você quer, estamos dentro. E onde vai ser isso?

– O Tatsumi está vendo se tem alguma sala adequada disponível nos meus prédios comerciais – Saori explicou. – Com certeza tenho algo que vai servir.

– Certo, mas não é justo você se responsabilizar por tudo – Shiryu começou a falar, mas Ikki o interrompeu:

– É justo, sim – ele disse, soando mais agressivo do que pretendia.

– Eu sei disso, Ikki – Saori retrucou. – Sei que tenho uma dívida com vocês.

– Você não sabe de nada – Ikki falou, o tom ficando mais hostil a cada palavra. – Você nem imagina.

– Então me conte – ela provocou. – Quero saber.

– Não fale assim com ela! – exasperou-se Seiya, levantando-se da poltrona.

– Assim como, seu idiota? – Ikki retrucou. – É o meu jeito de falar.

– Então é melhor mudar esse seu jeito rude pelo menos quando estiver falando com a Saori.

– Ei, pessoal, vamos acalmar esses ânimos – apaziguou Shiryu.

– Não é hora nem lugar de confusão – acrescentou Shun, olhando seriamente para Ikki.

– Vocês têm razão – concordou Saori, deixando temporariamente de lado o problema com Ikki. Não queria estragar o retorno de Shunrei mas depois exigiria explicações do rapaz. – Eu tinha planejado tocar piano para comemorar. O que acham?

– Não inventa – resmungou Ikki.

– Ah, toca! – Shun incentivou, destinando a Ikki um olhar de censura. – Podíamos cantar também!

– Excelente ideia, Shun! – Saori concordou, sentando-se no banco do instrumento.

Depois de alongar as mãos, ela começou a tocar e cantar “Come Away With Me”, de Norah Jones.

– Canta mal pra caralho – Ikki resmungou com Shun. – Talvez toque bem, sei lá, não entendo.

– Quero ver você cantando – o garoto retrucou rindo. – Deve ser uma maravilha...

– Eu? Nem fodendo. Eu ia embora, só fiquei pra ver vocês pagando mico. Devia filmar essa merda pra botar na internet.

– Olha para o Seiya – Shun comentou, ignorando o comentário de Ikki. – Todo embevecido...

– Esse besta nem deve estar entendendo nada do que ela tá cantando… – Ikki disse e foi novamente ignorado por Shun.

No canto da sala, Tatsumi os observava. Nunca viu sua menina tão feliz, tão leve, apesar de toda a responsabilidade nas costas e do cansaço da noite anterior. Seiya definitivamente estava fazendo bem a ela. Mas aquele Ikki… O que ele pretendia ao provocar a senhorita daquela forma? Teria que tomar providências sobre isso...

– Agora a Shunrei! – Saori disse quando terminou sua música. – O que você quer cantar? Vamos ver se eu sei tocar.

Depois de conversarem, Shunrei escolheu uma música chamada “Aishiteru”, da cantora Mika Nakashima.

– Outra desafinada – Ikki resmungou novamente.

O Dragão sorria discretamente enquanto ouvia a noiva cantar aquela letra que dizia que “elao amava, que estaria sempre ao lado dele para iluminá-lo”.

– E aí Shiryu, é você agora – Ikki provocou quando a música terminou.

– Não, de jeito nenhum.

– Ah, você tem que cantar para a sua noiva! – Seiya brincou.

– Canto somente para ela mais tarde.

– Huuuuuuuuuum! – Seiya exclamou. – Mais tardeeeee! E ela já pode...?

– Não complete essa frase, Seiya… – Shiryu advertiu. – Por que você não canta?

– Porque vocês iam sair correndo.

– Então eu vou cantar – Hyoga disse e cochichou no ouvido de Saori a música que queria.

Quando ela começou os primeiros acordes, Shun engoliu em seco porque conhecia a canção. Chamava-se “Green” e a letra falava sobre alguém apaixonado que queria confessar seu amor mas tinha medo.

– Acho que o pato tá apaixonado… – cantarolou Seiya, alheio ao clima estranho que surgiu na sala imediatamente.

Hyoga não parava de olhar para Shun, que ficava mais tenso a cada verso. Ikki notou mas não teceu nenhum comentário. Assim que o russo terminou sua música, um silêncio incômodo se fez e, para alívio de todos,Tatsumi anunciou que o jantar seria servido.

Eles seguiram para a sala de jantar. Pretendiam que fosse um momento leve e alegre, porém a tensão gerada por Hyoga permaneceu no ar e logo depois da refeição o grupo acabou se dividindo. Shiryu e Shunrei subiram para o quarto, Seiya e Saori foram para o escritório, Shun e Ikki foram para a varanda e Hyoga sentou-se no bar.

– O que houve com você hoje? – Shun perguntou ao irmão. – Por que falou daquele jeito com a Saori?

– Eu só acho que ela tem que entrar com dinheiro mesmo, para compensar tudo que aquele puto do avô dela fez a gente passar…

– O treinamento? Recebemos um bom dinheiro por isso e nos tornamos algo que pouquíssimas pessoas conseguem. Se não fosse desse jeito, estaríamos saindo do orfanato agora, sem perspectiva nenhuma, sem emprego, sem qualificação.

– Deixa pra lá… Esquece isso e me diz o que foi aquilo que rolou lá na sala.

Shun engoliu em seco. Sabia do que ele falava, mas se fez de desentendido.

– Aquilo o quê?

– O pato russo… Pareceu que cantava pra você…

– Não! Imagina… – desconversou Shun, tentando ocultar o tremor na voz.

– Você ficou todo tenso, parecia que ia ter um ataque cardíaco, como parece que vai ter agora.

– Você está imaginando coisas…

– Não tô, não. Já saquei tudo. É isso que está perturbando você… Você não quer uma puta, quer ele, né?

O garoto não respondeu nada porque não sabia o que dizer. Não estava entendendo direito os próprios sentimentos, como poderia falar sobre eles com Ikki? Além do mais acreditava que ele iria, para dizer o mínimo, debochar.

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso… – Shun finalmente respondeu depois de alguns segundos. Não queria chorar mas as lágrimas estavam vindo de qualquer jeito.

– Eu sempre achei você meio diferente, desde pequeno, mas não pensei que curtia caras…

– Eu não sabia… – Shun murmurou. – Nem pensava nisso, até reencontrar ele… Estou tão confuso… Desculpa, Ikki. Sinto muito por não ser o que você esperava...

– Desculpa? Você é o que é, pronto. A gente não manda nessas coisas.

Aliviado pelas palavras do irmão, Shun sentiu-se mais confiante para falar. Talvez Ikki pudesse ajudar a resolver toda essa confusão em sua cabeça.

– Eu não sei o que fazer… – confessou.

– Gosta dele? Então vai, porra. Fala com ele. Tá na cara que ele tá muito afim. Mas se rolar sexo, usem camisinha. Sabe-se lá por onde aquele russo andou enfiando o pau...

– Ikki… pelo amor de Deus! – censurou Shun, corando de vergonha.

– É só um conselho de irmão mais velho.

– Mas e se eu estiver enganado? Se ele não sentir o mesmo?

– Ele praticamente se declarou pra você no meio da sala, seu tonto. Eu vou indo. E você vai enxugar o rosto e vai lá dentro falar com ele e ver no que dá.

– Eu não sei se devo…

– Deve sim. E que saber? Acho que hoje vou ligar para uma puta russa em homenagem a vocês.

Antes que Shun dissesse qualquer coisa, Ikki foi embora. Enquanto caminhava em direção ao portão, pensava no que acabara de saber sobre o irmão. Não importava, não fazia diferença, estava tudo certo. Só queria que o garoto ficasse bem, que ele pudesse ser feliz.

Sorrindo, ele tirou o telefone do bolso e procurou um nome na agenda.

– Anya… – murmurou lendo o nome. – Russa como o pato. Tomara que ela esteja livre hoje.

 

\-------

 

No escritório, Saori abriu os cadernos e olhou para eles desolada. Sempre foi responsável com a escola, tirava as melhores notas, mas agora não estava sentindo a menor vontade de estudar. Queria estar no sofá, onde Seiya estava sentado lendo um mangá, e não na escrivaninha tentando se concentrar nas tarefas escolares.

– Hoje não vou fazer nenhuma tarefa da escola – ela declarou depois de alguns minutos. Fechou os cadernos e foi sentar ao lado do namorado. – Estou exausta. Foi um dia estranho e muito, muito longo.

– Tudo bem descansar – ele disse, fazendo um carinho nela. – Não se sinta culpada por precisar de uma pausa.

– Desculpa, Seiya. Eu sei que sou uma péssima namorada, que fico pouco tempo com você. Vai melhorar nas férias escolares, prometo. Esse ano não vou pegar nenhuma matéria extra. Eu só pegava porque não tinha mesmo com quem curtir as férias, mas agora é diferente.

– Eu sabia que seria assim. Você tem a escola, as empresas, o Santuário… É muita coisa sob sua responsabilidade. Estou feliz com o tempo que você pode me dar.

Saori suspirou longamente.

– Eu só queria ser uma garota normal por uns dias…

– A gente podia viajar no próximo fim de semana. Só nós dois, mas não uma viagem do tipo Kido, com hotel cinco estrelas e tal. Uma viagem no estilo Seiya!

– E o que é o estilo Seiya? – ela perguntou rindo.

– Pouca grana, diversão barata, andar a pé, de metrô, olhar as estrelas sentados na grama do parque, comer porcaria na rua até passar mal.

– O Tatsumi nunca ia deixar. Além disso, está frio demais pra sentar na grama e olhar as estrelas.

– Ele não precisa saber, não precisa ser aqui, e você estará muito segura porque vai estar comigo!

– Ele sabe de tudo, amor. Ele vigia tudo. Mas eu vou gosto da ideia. Vou pensar em um jeito… Agora coça a minha cabeça. Adoro quando mexem no meu cabelo.

De propósito, ele bagunçou o cabelo dela.

– Eu falei pra coçar delicadamente – ela resmungou dengosa.

– Foi para ajeitar as ideias dentro dessa cabecinha – ele falou rindo, e começou a fazer o carinho que ela pediu.

 

\---------------------

 

Depois que Ikki saiu, Shun encheu-se de coragem e entrou na sala, onde encontrou Hyoga ainda sentado no bar, com uma garrafa de vodca aberta.

– Sabe que é ilegal beber antes dos vinte anos, né? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Queria começar algum assunto até se sentir confortável para falar o que pretendia, se é que isso aconteceria em algum momento.

– Na Rússia a gente nasce bebendo isso – o louro respondeu, dando aquele sorrisinho que Shun tanto gostava e mais um gole na vodca. – E essa é da boa, bem cara. Quer um pouco?

– Não, estou bem assim. Aliás, por que a Saori tem esse bar imenso em casa? É um exagero… E não tem nada a ver com ela.

– Deve ser coisa do avô e ela não quis desfazer depois que ele morreu. Não percebeu que a casa inteira tem cara de velho? Deixar as coisas como eram quando ele estava vivo é um jeito de tê-lo sempre por perto.

– Hum, deve ser isso mesmo – concordou Shun, olhando ao redor. – Gostou da ideia do café temático?

– Gostei, sim. Como eu te disse, não tinha pensado em nada específico, por isso me pareceu legal a ideia da Shunrei.

– Ela ficou empolgada, né?

– Igualzinha a você quando eu dei a ideia. Vocês se parecem mais do que só no nome.

– É, eu também acho ela parecida comigo… Tá, me dá um gole dessa bebida… – ele pediu. Sabia que não ia ter coragem sozinho, ficaria inventando assuntos até cansar e ir dormir.

Hyoga deu mais um gole e entregou a garrafa a ele. Shun olhou bem no fundo daqueles olhos azuis e bebeu, pensando que a sua boca estava onde a de Hyoga esteve segundos atrás.

Tossiu com força quando o álcool queimou sua garganta.

– Forte pra caramba… – murmurou, franzindo o rosto numa careta cômica.

Hyoga deu uma risadinha.

– É forte pra quem não está acostumado.

– Eu nunca bebi álcool antes… não foi uma boa ideia começar com vodca.

– Tem umas coisas mais leves aí no bar. Quer que eu pegue?

– Por que fez aquilo, Hyoga? – Shun perguntou antes de perder a coragem – “Green”?

– “Eu descobri a existência desse amor no momento em que meus dedos tocaram os dele e meus sentimentos ficaram a ponto de transbordar” – Hyoga falou, recitando a letra da música de Ayumi Hamasaki.

– “Eu me pergunto por que é tão difícil para nós traçarmos nossa caminhada da forma que desejamos” – Shun completou. – Você… também… sente… isso?

– Sinto com uma força tão grande que não estou sabendo lidar.

– Eu também… eu nunca senti algo assim…

Hyoga aproximou-se de Shun um pouco mais até ficar tão próximo que sentia a respiração ofegante dele. Ficaram se olhando por longos segundos, analisando as expressões um do outro, até que o loiro resolveu avançar e encostou os lábios sobre os de Shun, que estremeceu com o toque cálido mas não recuou. Hyoga deslizou uma mão pela nuca de Shun e subiu pelos cabelos verdes como o nome da música que cantou pra ele, enquanto a outra apertava com força as costas esguias. Os braços de Shun pendiam ao lado do corpo, sem saber direito o que fazer ou onde tocar. O russo aprofundou o beijo, e quando as línguas se tocaram, Shun sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro fosse derreter nos braços dele, menos uma pequena parte que teimava em se enrijecer...

– Eu te amo, garoto dos cabelos verdes… – Hyoga murmurou quando se separou dele para tomar fôlego.

– Eu também te amo. Te amo tanto, te quero tanto...

– Estou percebendo… – ele riu, sentindo na coxa o volume na calça de Shun.

Então seu garoto das correntes não era tão inocente quanto parecia? O ser etéreo tinha sangue pulsando nas veias e fluindo para certos lugares estratégicos... Perceber isso deixou Hyoga feliz e excitado, mas resolveu que precisava ir com calma para não assustá-lo.

– E agora? – Shun perguntou, acariciando o peito de Hyoga. – Agora estamos namorando?

– É, estamos – Hyoga assentiu sorrindo docemente, depois tirou um dos anéis que usava e pôs no dedo de Shun. – Esse é o meu preferido e eu quero dá-lo pra você, namorado.

– Eu gostei – Shun disse, olhando a peça prateada no dedo. – Mas e quando as pessoas souberem?

– Não devemos nada a ninguém. Só deveria explicação a minha mãe e ela ia receber você de braços abertos. E o Ikki não pode exigir nada de você, ele não é seu dono, ele que aceite...

– Ele já sabe…

– Você falou pra ele?

– Ele percebeu depois da música… “Green” olhando bem na minha cara? Ele sacou na hora...

– E o que ele disse?

Shun empertigou-se, assumiu uma expressão marrenta e começou a imitar a voz de Ikki:

– “Gosta dele? Então vai, porra. Fica com ele…”

Hyoga deu uma gargalhada.

– Meu cunhado é um doce… – ironizou Hyoga.

– Foi bem melhor do que eu achei que seria. Pensei que ele ia surtar, mas ele reagiu muito bem. Na verdade, eu só vim falar com você hoje porque ele incentivou. Ele é uma boa pessoa, só foi muito machucado pela vida.

– A vida… – Hyoga repetiu pensativo. – Ela machucou todos nós… Mas chega de falar disso. Que tal mais um beijo?

– Mais alguns – Shun respondeu.

 

\--------------------

 

No andar de cima, Shiryu estava sentado na poltrona perto da janela, olhando para fora com uma expressão enigmática. Shunrei saiu do banho, abriu o roupão e examinou a grande cicatriz na barriga.

– Não é muito bonita… – ela disse a Shiryu, mostrando a ele.

– É parte de você agora. Salvou sua vida. Tenha orgulho dela.

– Vou tentar. No que você estava pensando? Estava com uma cara estranha.

– Nada demais – ele respondeu, batendo a mão de leve na coxa, chamando-a. – Só um novo casal que está surgindo aqui.

– Shun e Hyoga? – ela perguntou, sentando-se no colo dele. – Você também percebeu o clima?

– Aquela música foi bem óbvia... “Green”… verde, em inglês. E aquela letra? Mais óbvio que isso só se ele se declarasse ali na sala e desse um beijo no Shun. Mas eu gostei de você cantando pra mim. Foi lindo. Eu estou tão feliz, tão grato por você estar viva, com saúde, sentadinha aqui no meu colo, como se não tivesse estado tão perto de...

– Já passou, graças à sua deusa… É impressionante o que ela pode fazer.

– É – ele sussurrou. Aconchegou-a melhor no colo, deu um beijinho nos cabelos lavados, perfumados, e começou a cantarolar baixinho em mandarim algo sobre “quase perder aquela que era sua coisa mais importante, a joia mais preciosa do Dragão”.

– Que música é essa? – Shunrei perguntou, estranhando. – Nunca ouvi antes.

– Eu não sei… Estou inventando agora pra você.

 

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei, pessoas!!   
> Nem devia, a pia tá cheia de louça pra lavar, tinha que ajeitar umas coisas para amanhã… mas acontece que hoje é niver do meu Shizão amado e eu não queria deixar passar em branco!!! Então larguei tudo e vim terminar esse cap. Ainda tô achando que dava para melhorar, tem uns negocinhos meio toscos, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas vai ficar assim mesmo.
> 
>  
> 
> Viva Shizão! :) #shizão46 #shishu28 porque seguindo a cronologia de O Casamento eles estariam fazendo 28 anos de casados.
> 
>  
> 
> É isso!
> 
> Beijoooos
> 
> Chii

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não resisti! Senti uma necessidade louca de escrever essa fic. Era para ser uma oneshot, apenas incluindo Shunrei e pronto, mas as ideias vieram aos montes e ela vai ser loooonga. *_* Adoro! A princípio devo focar em ShiShu, SeiSao, mas nunca se sabe...  
> Agradecimentos muito especiais pra minha amiga Saphira, que foi beta-reader dessa história por acaso, que me incentivou a escrevê-la, que compreende meus surtos psicóticos... Valeu meeeeeeesmo, fofi!  
> É isso!  
> Até o próximo capítulo!  
> Chii


End file.
